Crimson Feathers of Night
by Chibi K-S
Summary: LK: *Clears throat* From the author of SToP, teamed up with the auther of WOR, comes with a new story. Sky: ::giggles:: Yup! Vampies! Wheee! This has Y/Y, S/J, R/B, and will have citrus later! R/R!!
1. Captivating Innocence

Crimson Feathers of Night  
  
Sky: Hi! This is SSJ Sky, author of that crappy fanfic Small Two of Pieces, and its many spawns. Mwahaha. Kaori-chan and I have decided to do a joint fic from our RPG, and here it is! Oh, if you don't know, Kaori-chan is the wonderful Little Kaori Solo Yuy-Maxwell ::winks:: Read her stuff! It's cool!  
  
LK: *Blushes* Erm... it is not!  
  
Sky: Is too!  
  
LK: *Huggles Sky* I like your stuff better! The reviews show it, too! I'd never be able to get 800 reviews for my story!  
  
Sky: ::huggles Kaori:: Yesh you could! EVERYONE GO READ HER STORY 'WHEN OPPOSITES REALIZE'! And if you don't know where to find it, it's under Little Kaori Solo Yuy-Maxwell, or on my, (SSJ Sky) Fave stories list!  
  
LK: ^________________________^ I'll be soooo happy if you do! Lemme tell you all a secret! *Whispers* I'm working on my Seto/Jou lemon! *Giggles madly*  
  
Sky: Yay! Anyway, we'd better get on with our story now, so please r/r and make us happy little campers!  
  
LK: *Digs through random stuff that suddenly appears* Tent, check. Canteen, check. Mosquito net, check. Bug spray, check. Reviews.... *Cries*  
  
Sky: ::giggles and huggles Kaori:: See? We need reviews! Luvvies!  
  
LK: ^.~ SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now onto the ficcie!  
  
*****  
  
Sitting on the swings at the park by himself, Yugi sighed, slowly rocking the swing back and forth. He stared up at the darkening sky, tears forming in his amethyst eyes. There was a bruise on his cheek from one of his bullies, and his small form shivered when it became windy. 'I should go home... They can't be waiting for me anymore... Even bullies have to give up somewhere...'  
  
Yami traversed this silent town for an hour, in search of the fresh nourishment his body required to live. Not many people strode the streets after dark, which he understood fully with all of the "killings" that has been going on. For three weeks, it has become harder and harder to find food. Next thing he knew, he'd probably had to break in a house in order to find it. He preferred it the other way, he victims coming to him, unknowingly walking into his waiting arms of death. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued to slink around, the only light betraying his presence was the light of the moon. But it also portrayed the presence of another, and he hid himself in an alley, crimson eyes narrowing as he watched his next victim come into view.  
  
Yugi walked timidly, fearing that someone was going to leap out of the darkness and attack him. He heard footsteps behind him, and he recognized the voice of one of his worst tormentors.  
  
"Little Yugi come out to play?"  
  
Choking on a whimper, Yugi darted into the nearest alleyway, praying the bully wouldn't follow him.  
  
Yami stayed in the shadows as the boy came exceedingly close to where he stood. The moon shown brightly on the short figure, which was half immersed in the shadows, revealing the boy's features. Deep purple, innocent eyes looked troubled as they stared at the entrance that led to my hiding place, as his tri-colored hair seemed to stand out on end with fear. Ra, we looked like brothers, if not for small differences. He couldn't help but think the little one so cute. 'I could not take him, I couldn't feed off this pure soul. I would regret it for life.'  
  
It took him a moment to realize that the fear radiating from him intensified as another person blocked off the alley. This... thug is what caused this child's fear? I sat silently, awaiting a chance to intervene.  
  
Yugi stumbled back slightly, yelping as Risu grabbed his already bruised arm and yanked him forward. "Hiding from me, little Yugi? I thought you knew better."  
  
"L-let go..." Yugi whimpered, trying to pull himself away, but not strong enough to even faze the older boy.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. NO ONE will hurt this child. True Yami was a creature of the night, but he had morals. Still on silent feet, He managed to get behind the bully, tapping on his shoulder. Yami was confident in every way, as he had superior power to the pathetic flesh ling. He let a cold smile spread across his lips as he turned to the vampire with a scowl. "I believe you are creating a health hazard to yourself by hurting that boy." Yami's voice was deep, meaning every word.  
  
With wide eyes, Yugi gaped, jerking away while Risu was distracted.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Risu asked, staggering slightly.  
  
Yami stood there, his arms crossed in a defensive stance. The smirk only grew at the fool's words. "Are you sure you want to know?" He moved his hands to his hips. "It could mean your end." Yami mentally rolled his eyes. 'Like his life was going to come to an end anyway', he thought, watching the other carefully with a critical eye. It seemed Yami managed to piss him off. The ruby eyes narrowed further. What he would was going to be much, much worse if didn't get out of his sight in five seconds.  
  
Risu snorted at the words, then grabbed onto Yugi by the back of the neck. "Back off. This is between me and the shrimp. If you know what's good for you."  
  
Yugi gave a startled yelp, then looked up at Yami, meeting his ruby eyes with terrified amethyst ones. He didn't want to be beaten up again, and he whispered his pleas out loud.  
  
"D-don't g-go..."  
  
Yami nearly melted at his soothing voice, somewhat liking the fear that seeped through those words. No! He will resist all and any urges to taste that boy. He MUST! Rolling his eye he looked at his watch. 6 seconds had gone by. Letting both of his hands drop, he turned his eyes to gaze coolly at the man. "Are you interested in a game?" Yami stepped closer. "I assure you it will be simple. And the prize-" he pointed to the boy "-will be him." He cocked his head to the side. "What do you say, Risu?"  
  
Risu stared at Yami as if he were an idiot. "A game?" He looked over at Yugi, who flinched. A smirk grew on his twisted features. "Sure."  
  
Yugi looked back and forth between the two, giving up on struggling.  
  
Yami took out some cards that were stowed away in his pocket. "It's simple." He held up a deck. "Pick a card. If your card is higher than mine, then you can keep this little one. Yugi, I believe?" At the thug's nod he continued. "I if mine is higher, then I will decide your fate, as well as take Yugi as my prize." In the back of his mind, Yami was berating himself profusely. 'Not that way!' he yelled. 'Not, in any sense, that way!' But out loud he said different. "Simple?"  
  
Risu smirked, then picked a card. "Simple as all hell, and look at this! This monster has a pretty high attack!" It was Curse of Dragon.  
  
Flushing slightly, not understanding the second meaning Yami's words could have, Yugi watched with dread, knowing that 2000 was a pretty high attack power.  
  
Closing his eyes, Yami concentrated on his deck, pulling one of his most powerful card to the top, making sure neither of the two saw the dimly glowing 'eye' on his forehead. He knew every card in his deck, every placement, of where they were. He always knew. And if he wanted to save this child's life.  
  
Keeping his eyes closed for added effect, he drew the top card, sure of his instincts. After a brief moment of prayer, he looked at the card.... the smirk never leave his face as he showed it to the others. "The Dark Magician, with 2500 points." He quirked en eyebrow. "It appears you loose, Risu. Yugi and your fate are mine!"  
  
Yugi's eyes, despite the fearful situation, brightened. The dark Magician was his favorite card.  
  
Risu rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this shit. Take the shrimp. I'll just get him later." He harshly threw Yugi towards the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking towards the entrance of the alley.  
  
Yami stopped him in his travels, a serious look on his face. "But you're forgetting your fate." He blocked the exit, arms crossed once again. "If you have time to beat him up, I'm sure you will have time for this." The scowl he received did not please him all too well, as the 'eye' once again appeared on his head, no longer hiding as it shown brightly. With this, Yami passed his judgment. "You do not deserve the luxuries of death. Instead you will fall ill." The thug seemed paralyzed as he waked closer to him. "You will live in a world of greed and never-ending torment of insanity. You will talk excessively about how you can fly, how you can swim like a fish." Momentarily forgetting about Yugi, Yami started circling the bigger man, an 'eye' appearing on his head too. He stopped in front of him. "So do I seal your fate with a kiss?" Grabbing the boy's hair, Yami lowered him until he reached his neck, the scent of blood wafting under his nose, too tempting to resist under his current state of hunger. He completely forgot of the innocent boy watching, as Yami sank his fangs deep within Risu's neck.  
  
Yugi gave a startled yelp, eyes wide. He backed away fearfully, pressing against the alley wall.  
  
Drinking deeply of the sour blood, he satiated his hunger for the moment, letting his judgment come to pass. Removing his fangs, experienced enough to not get any blood on his leather, Yami patted his head, and let the now, tired-looking thief exit, slow in his stride. He then realized he wasn't alone and turned his gaze on the boy cowering in the corner. The smirk was still there.  
  
Yugi whimpered, tears streaking his pale face. "Don't hurt me..." He suddenly felt regret, wondering if Risu would ever hurt him as badly as he thought this new boy could.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I won't hurt you, little one." He walked over to Yugi, swaying hips, the leather clinging to him as the moonlight passed over them. Many of his victims said, upon meeting him, that he looked ethereal in moonlight and leather. Stopping in front of him, he crouched down, leaning in to look into Yugi's eyes. "However, you are still mine."  
  
Breath catching in his throat from the similarities they shared and the masculine voice, Yugi felt relief wash over him. His amethyst eyes were searching as he felt self-conscious in his own leather outfit. "Wh-what do you want with me...?" He asked timidly. His face flushed, starting at his cheeks and spreading over the bridge of his nose.  
  
Yami lifted the boy's chin with one of his fore fingers and his thumb, making him look deeply into his blood-red eyes. He did not hide the desire and lust he felt for this boy, but he would not vocalize it either... for the time being. He let his thumb cross over the boy's velvety soft lips, leaning in closer. He could feel the boy's breath on his skin as he moved in to whisper seductively into his red-tipped ear. "You will soon find that out, little one." The reaction he got was just what he was looking for.  
  
Flushing almost wildly, and tingling with an unknown passion, Yugi felt shivers racing up and down his spine. His ears and neck just happened to be THE most sensitive spots on his body, and he moaned lightly. "H-hai..."  
  
He couldn't help but widen his smirk and nuzzle the boy's neck. 'Ra, I want him so bad...' He almost lost himself to his animal senses as he let his tongue trace over the juncture of his neck and shoulders, becoming increasingly hot at the skin's salty taste. His scent was also alluring, hair smelling of strawberries as his skin smelled like lilacs. His tongue could even taste it!  
  
Yugi moaned again, clutching Yami's arm tightly at the sensation. 'What's he doing...? And why does it feel so good...?'  
  
Mentally shaking his head to get those dazed thoughts out of his mind, Yami removed himself from the floor and hid himself in the shadows once again, positive that no one would be messing with Yugi for the rest of the evening. He had to leave, before he could do anything more. He was loosing control, something totally unlike him. He needed to regroup his thoughts...  
  
By the time he regained enough of his senses to actually notice that the cinnamon smell was gone and the vampire had left, he was gasping against the wall. Shaking, he stood, and then left, eyes dazed and glazed.  
  
Yugi stumbled into his house, avoiding his grandpa. He went straight up to his room, then lay down, not sleeping. 'What happened...? Who was that?' It vaguely occurred to him that he didn't know the stranger's name, even though the stranger knew his AND the bully's.  
  
Yami watched from the rooftops as Yugi made his way home, trying to ignore the urge to just tackle the boy and ravish him right in that alley. His physical attraction for the boy grew beyond what he had originally imagined. He would have to be more careful.  
  
Speaking of careful... He noticed the many lights of the neighboring houses clicking on. And soon they would find Risu. Mutterings a few words, he made his way back to his abode.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi yawned, finally falling asleep, not noticing the other vampire hanging outside his window, who stared at him with lusty interest. 'Sleep, little Yugi... I'll come back for you.'  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Stepping into his seemingly normal house, Yami locked the door behind him, pulling down the dark velvet clothes that huge from the windows to hide the daylight from his sensitive skin. Even though it wasn't daylight yet, he still didn't feel like going out for the rest of the night, so he wander the house, thinking of the boy he had met just minutes ago. There wasn't much to his house. The kitchen was bare; there was nothing in the 1st or second floor. Everything of his remained in the basement. Yawning, he decided to turn in early.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi dare not go outside, afraid of what could happen while it was night. Hid grandpa had gone off to a convention in the next town, leaving him all alone. 'But vampires can't come in if ya don't invite 'em, right?' Yugi sat on the couch in his black silk pajamas, munching on a peanut butter sandwich. There was a knock on the door, and assuming it was Jou, because no one else came by, Yugi absently called out. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened, and Yugi gaped as a tall man with silver hair walked in. "Hello."  
  
Yugi nearly squeaked. "Um... Hi... can I help you?"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Yugi found himself pressed against the man, and the door slid shut. "Yes you can."  
  
Yugi saw the fangs as the man smirked, and his eyes went wide.  
  
Pegasus lowered his mouth to the side of Yugi's neck, then sunk his fangs in deeply, groaning at the sweet taste. Yugi gave a small cry of pain, seeing as how Pegasus hadn't been gentle at all. His vision grew blurry as he went weak, but before he passed out, he heard himself whisper. "...Yami...help..."  
  
Pegasus frowned, but continued to drink from the boy.  
  
*****  
  
Surprisingly, Yami slept all through the day in his Egyptian styled bed, gold silken sheets giving him extreme comfort. Well, he WAS from Egypt. Stretching, he smiled. He had a very... interesting dream... Involving none other than his look-a-like angel he had met just a day ago. He would make his dreams come true, but not now. Now he would wake, and he would learn more about this lovely Yugi of his... and perhaps give him another hint as to what he wanted. He knew the little one was drawn to him too, he could feel it in the aura the boy gave off, his posture, his moans of pleasure... He had to see him! Quickly dressing, he made his way out into the moon- filled night.  
  
Yami suddenly jerked with pain as he neared where Yugi lived, an intense feeling of fear and confusion. And he thought he felt a trace of... someone else... Another vampire! Yami growled. What did they think they were doing, touching his property? Yami sped up his pace, jumping roofs and running much faster. 'Hold on, little one, I'm coming!'  
  
Yami floated to the ground near Yugi's place, not knowing exactly where he lived, but following his gut instincts. Running, he came upon a house, a game shop with its lights on, the only house to have been so. Yami ran to the doorway, and gaped at what he saw. "Pegasus!" The voice dripping with loathing, anger and fury. Yugi was HIS!  
  
Pegasus pulled back, smirking as Yugi lay limp in his arms. "Hello Yami." A trickle of blood rolled down his face from the corner of his mouth, and Yugi moaned weakly.  
  
Yami looked fiercely at Pegasus. "Drop him now!" Yami would've kicked and beaten him up, but he had not yet been invited to Yugi's house. He wished desperately to help him. 'Ra, look at the poor thing...' He made a mental note to kill Pegasus whenever he possibly could.  
  
Pegasus chuckled, trailing a hand over Yugi's body. "Why would I do a thing like that?"  
  
Yugi's eyes fluttered open tiredly, and he began to push against Pegasus again.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed, the 'eye' appearing on his head. "He's MINE, Pegasus! Leave him alone!" His every nerve twitched to help Yugi, but all he could do was stay at the door, defenseless unless Yugi told him to come in. 'Come on, Yugi. Wake up!' His brow creased with worry as he saw Yugi weakly struggle. Ra, it hurt him. It hurt him so much.  
  
Pegasus grinned, then leaned in and began to suck more of Yugi's blood. Yugi gave a pained whimper, his struggling dying down as he grew weaker.  
  
He began to glow with dark energy, fury raking his body. No one messed with his things... and lived. Pulsating magic, in its raw form, gathered at in Yami's palms. "Pegasus, by RA, if you do not drop him this instant, I'll end your pitiful excuse of a vampire existence!" He meant every word.  
  
Pegasus drew back, smirking. "He's all yours." Leaving through the back entrance, he let Yugi sink to the floor, trembling and crying; completely vulnerable.  
  
Yugi's face was pale, and his body was shaking. "Nn..."  
  
Yami pounded against the magical barrier that held him from the little one, from his angel. "Yugi! Be okay! PLEASE be okay!" He kicked the barrier, white flashes meeting his feet as he pounded and kicked the shield, unwilling to admit that he would loose Yugi if he didn't enter. He had just met him! There was no way he was going to loose him now! "YUGI!" Tears swelled in his eyes as the boy continued to lay there, barely conscious. He was fighting for his life in there, and Yami was unable to get to him.  
  
After beating his hands and feet sore, he slumped to his knees, hot tears of anguish flowing freely down his face. "Yugi..." For 5000 years, not once did Yami cry. Now he cried the loss of an innocent soul, dying. And Yami could do nothing. When he had first met the boy, he promised to protect him. He was a failure... He always kept his promises. ALWAYS. He leaned his forehead against the invisible surface which had prevented him from interfering. "Yugi...."  
  
  
  
Yugi looked at him with tear filled and tired eyes, and still not knowing how he knew the vampire's name, he whispered. "Come....n...Yami...." His body still shook, and he was too tired to care if Yami killed him.  
  
Yami was suddenly pitched forward by the earth's gravity and the suddenly loss of something he was leaning against. Realizing what happened, he got out of the heap he was in and ran as fast as a bolt of lightning to the boy's side, which for him was very possible. He held Yugi's head in his lap, stroking his hair. He could turn him, but... he would loose his innocence, wouldn't he? It would be up to Yugi to decide. "Little one, do you wish to die?"  
  
Yugi whimpered from fear, then shook his head. "N-no..." His body trembled again. He didn't want to be a vampire either.  
  
Yami's face smoothed out, not liking that look of fear anymore. "My little one... " He smiled as he clear saw what Yugi was thinking. "There would be no other way for you to live. I would teach you what you would like to know. I'll answer any question you might have." His hand slid down the boy's pale cheek. "These are your choices. To live the life of the creature of the night... or to die, be completely removed from this world." He placed a chaste kiss to Yugi's chapped lips. "What will it be, love?"  
  
"I-I don't want to..." He whimpered, not liking the idea at all. He began to grow weaker, his eyes fluttering and his breathing growing shallow.  
  
The back door opened, a blonde teen walked in. "Hey Yug? What's goin' on in- " He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the vampire hovering over his friend. "Get away from him! Holy shit! I have to get him to the hospital!"  
  
Yami glared at him. "I don't know who you are, but Yugi is too unstable to make it to the hospital! He doesn't have much time left!" He turned back to Yugi, his hand still on his cheek. "Yugi, please! Try to say something! Make up your mind!" Ignoring the blonde kid that just walked in, he shook the little one lightly, as if trying to wake him from a trance.  
  
"Yugi!" He sighed. 'Shit' he cursed, his mind so wanting to kill Pegasus now. But he couldn't leave Yugi here. If Yugi wanted to die so much, then he would die here, in Yami's arms, not some stupid white and neat freak room he was unable to go into! Yugi's last images would be of him, of the sorrowful look on his face. "Yugi...."  
  
Jou snarled. "Look, they MIGHT be able to save him if you can get him there QUICK! They have blood transfusions for stuff like this!"  
  
Yugi's eyes fluttered open and closed. "...J-Jou....?"  
  
Yami wiped the hair out of the light's eyes. His neck was a mess, staining his pale skin. "Yugi. Do you feel you can go to the hospital?" Once again he stroked his hair. "Can you hold on long enough to go get a..." he looked about his mind... "...blood transfusion? Will that save you!?" He didn't know very much about medical technology in this time. He was still trying to get used to that little fact that everything had changed with the times. Sometimes he forgets, though.  
  
Yugi managed to nod, trembling as his eyes slid shut. Why hadn't the vampire just killed him already?  
  
Yami picked up his small body, cradling him in his arms. He felt like he weighed absolutely nothing. Of course, that could just be because of the fact that Pegasus nearly drained him dry. Also getting a washcloth to put against his neck, he turned to "Jou". Yami's didn't like this, but it had to be done. "Direct me to this hospital."  
  
Jou nodded, staring at him distrustfully, before telling him how to get there. "And do it FAST, before my friend DIES!"  
  
Yami smirked as he rushed to the medical facility, knowing he must've looked like only a blur to that Jou kid. At least he could run faster than he could. Keeping his eyes locked on their destination, remembering which streets to take, Yami found himself there in no time. A couple of paramedics just happened to be right by the front, and so they rushed the boy in, taking him from Yami's arms, leaving him in front of the doors once they asked what happened. He didn't know that the cliché "he fell on a steak fork" would work all too perfectly.  
  
Jou got to the hospital sometime later, finding Yami and grabbing him by the collar. "What did you do ta him?!" He spat.  
  
Yami glared and pushed the boy off of him with ease, almost sending him to the other side of the room with his force. "I hadn't done a thing." Lucky there was no one else in the waiting room right now. He sat down, head in his hands. That's just what it was. Had he done something, then Yugi wouldn't have been in this mess. It's not what he did. It's what he didn't do. Yugi suffered because he didn't do anything, when he should've been there earlier, should've been there to protect Yugi from that Pegasus bastard. Pegasus. He so wanted him to die! He was lost in his thoughts, immense guilt weighing on his shoulders, he didn't see the doctor walking up to them.  
  
Jou looked up to the doctor, eyes wide. "Is he okay!?"  
  
The doctor sighed. "We're having a hard time locating blood in storage... For blood type O+... it's a very rare blood type..."  
  
'Must be why the damn vampire attacked him...' Jou glared at Yami, then looked up.  
  
"Well I gots it. Give him my blood."  
  
Yami kept quiet, still lost in his thoughts, the look of horror and guilt on his face. He would never be able to help out Yugi. He would never be able to keep his promise. He promised him! A promise is not something you break! He stood abruptly, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. All his fault! He should've never met Yugi! Otherwise this wouldn't have happened. Yami quickly left, unable to bear anymore pain. But he had let his composure crack, as a single tear strode down his cheek.  
  
After Yami left, and Jou was hooked up to a machine that gave Yugi blood, Jou began to think about what happened. 'He did look pretty damn guilty... But he's the one who did this ta Yug in the first place...'  
  
Sometime later, Jou fell asleep, still giving his blood to Yugi. Neither noticed the silver-haired man in the doorway. "Two with the same sweet tasting blood... I will come back for them..."  
  
A doctor walked into the room, feeling a chill as he looked to the other door. No one was there.  
  
Yugi came to first, his eyes drained from being tired. "Where am I...?" He murmured. "And where's Jou.. And Yami...?"  
  
Jou stirred, then woke, noticing that the needles were gone and that they were done with the transfusion. "Hey buddy."  
  
Yugi looked to him, eyes filled with confusion. "How did I get here...?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Jou's eyes narrowed.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I remember you... And Yami..."  
  
"Yug... Sorry ta break this to ya, but Yami, this vampire, drank almost all yer blood." Yugi's eyes filled with tears. "He did...?"  
  
Jou nodded. "Why are you sad? Yer okay..."  
  
Clutching his hospital blanket tightly, the young boy began to sniffle, trembling. "He said he wouldn't hurt me..."  
  
"Yug..." The golden-haired boy placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, wincing as he saw the bite marks on the left side of Yugi's neck. "That's what vampires do... They make you think you can trust them... Then they hurt you while you're vulnerable..."  
  
Yugi buried his face in Jou's chest and cried, still shaking.  
  
It wasn't long before the hospital said they could go, but Jou was still nervous. He and Yugi stood at the doors of the hospital, looking out into the dark night.  
  
"Not that I'm a baby or nothin', but I don' wanna go outside right now..."  
  
Yugi nodded, gripping Jou's hand.  
  
"I can walk you both home."  
  
Jou and Yugi turned to see a tall man with silver hair, and Yugi shivered. "Um.. Ok..." If anything, the man was creepy.  
  
Yugi shivered as the man, Pegasus, as he had introduced himself, placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're almost there."  
  
Yugi froze, and Jou looked at him. "I didn't tell you where I lived though..."  
  
Pegasus smirked at him, baring his fangs, and Yugi jumped back in shock. Jou joined him, standing in front of his younger friend protectively. "Who are you!?"  
  
"I am your new master."  
  
Jou gave a soft cry of pain as he felt something sharp on the side of his neck, and it took him a second to realize that Pegasus had pulled him in close and was drinking his blood. Pain filled his body and he tried to kick the man, but Pegasus was much stronger. Yugi gave a horrified cry, then kicked Pegasus in the shin, who pulled away with a snarl. Not wasting a second, Yugi grabbed Jou's hand and began to run, shaking in terror. "Somebody help us please!" He screamed, his amethyst eyes filled with fresh tears.  
  
'Yami...!' Yugi thought frantically, not knowing why.  
  
*****  
  
When Yami reached his 'home', he was too depressed and sad to notice two other people that happened to sneak into the building. Yami's face was tear- stained from the walk home, his eyes bloodshot and worn as he made his way to his Egyptian-styled bedroom, except for the TV and play station in the corner. He felt like curling up into a ball and never coming out again. Of course, not eating would turn you delirious, insane. That's what happened to Marik Ishtar. His brother, Malik, could barely contain his insanity. But that was like sweet music to him, rather than be like this, with so much guilt... Not five minutes after he slid in bed, he knew he wasn't able to get to sleep, being as there was someone straddling his hips.  
  
Yami sighed and looked up at the person who dared enter his sacred place of resting. No one was supposed to know about this. However, once he saw who it was, he nearly screeched out. "Bakura!" However, he notice that he bed slanted to his left a little. But there was nothing on that side of the bed. Right? He looked over. "Seto!?!?"  
  
Bakura grinned at him. "Hello, Pharaoh." His deep voice brought the said pharaoh's attention back to him. "How have you been?"  
  
Yami glared. "Stop calling me that, Tomb Robber!" He wished he could move, but Bakura's current position prevented that. What the Hell where these two doing here? One of them should be in England and the other should have been in America. What were they doing here in Japan? It didn't really register that Bakura was playing with buckles as Seto began to talk.  
  
"It's true that part of the reason we came here was to see your cute face again," Yami grumbled, "but there is something else out there that could be very dangerous to both humans and Vampires." Yami huffed, showing mock annoyance that he wasn't the center of attention like he used to be.  
  
Bakura patted his cheek. "Aww... The Pharaoh is being left out. Say.... you wouldn't happen to know a vampy in this area known as Pegasus, would ya?"  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed greatly as Pegasus's name reached his ears. He was soooo dead. Bakura stopped playing with Yami's buckles and patted his cheek. "Hello? What's wrong with you?" Seto also went over to the side of the bed, sitting next to the white, bat-haired vampire. Yami just stared at his two sires. Yep, the both of them managed to turn Yami into what he was. They both drank his blood, and in return, he drank theirs.  
  
The tri-colored hair pharaoh looked away, easily explaining. "I did nothing to help Yugi, that's my problem."  
  
They looked at each other before crossing their arms. "Tell us," Bakura insisted.  
  
Like always, Yami ended up telling them everything, no matter how stubborn he had tried to act, his sires always got through to him, though! He hated them for that. Sighing, he finished his tale. "And hear I am, telling you all of this.." He rolled his eyes. "And that Jou kid is probably corrupting his mind right now, blaming all of Yugi's injuries on me."  
  
Bakura absentmindedly began to fiddle with his buckles. Yami still had no idea what made Bakura do that. "Soooo why aren't you at the hospital?"  
  
Yami looked at Seto. "I told you I couldn't handle it."  
  
Bakura and Seto nodded. "Oh..." They shared some looks, none of which Yami liked.  
  
Yami struggled as much as he could, but it was fruitless while being held by Seto and Bakura. They had a reputation as the strongest vampires ever known. So Yami just decided to accept his fate and allowed himself do be dragged to the hospital. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what he saw. 'Damn Jou' he thought.  
  
However, when he got there, he was surprised to find out that they had all ready left. What was a vampire to do now? If you were Seto or Bakura, you'd force the address out of your protégé and take him there, and so began the journey to Yugi's house.  
  
The three vampires that were walking down a mostly deserted street perked up as they heard a distant cry for help. To Bakura, it's sounded like someone was being murdered, to Seto, it sounded like a couple of kids goofing off, but Yami felt different. One of those voices he heard sounded familiar...  
  
"Somebody help us please!"  
  
Realization kicked in. Yugi! That voice was Yugi's! Quickly, Yami ran straight for the voices, confused sires following behind.  
  
Yugi stumbled and tripped, so Jou scooped him up and kept running as the vampire followed. "Running from me? How juvenile." Jou and Yugi both cried out as some kind of thin and sharp cord shot out and wrapped around them, holding them in place. Pegasus smirked at them, two fingers in the air. The light glinted off the ruby colored cord that came from one of Pegasus' fingers, made of his blood.  
  
"It's sharp, so you might not want to move.. I could kill you both right here and now."  
  
Yugi felt Jou tense, and he began to cry. "P-please..."  
  
Yami turned a corner and stopped, paralyzed by what he saw. Yugi.... along with Jou, was wound in a red cord of blood, hovering in the air. Yami followed that cord back to the person at the other end of it. Pegasus. Yami growled as Seto and Bakura came to view. Their eyes widened as they all fell upon Pegasus, the current threat to everyone. 'What the fuck are we going to do?' Bakura asked himself. They had no plan, no weapons. Not to mention Yugi was there, and Jou.  
  
Seto stepped forward. "Pegasus! At last we all meet."  
  
Pegasus turned to Seto, raising an eyebrow. Since Jou and Yugi were facing him already, they both gaped.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He tugged lightly on the cord, making both of his captors cry out. Jou fell to his knees, bowing his head as the cord cut into his arms and shoulders lightly. Yugi spotted Yami, and his doubts, he called out to him.  
  
"Y-Yami...!"  
  
Yami rushed to Yugi's side, setting the small blood cord afire and letting go of the boys. He and Seto went in to lift them up, carrying them as they were too weak to walk on their own. Bakura had put himself in front of the four, defending them with his magic and any barrier he was able to put up. Bakura was the first to speak. "I suggest that it would be wise to retreat!" Yami and Seto both nodded and we all turned back to the silver- haired freak.  
  
"This is not over!" Yami yelled, fury in his voice promising he would someday carry out his wrath. "I will still kill you, Pegasus!" and the five made like a bat outta hell, code named Bakura, and ran nonstop to Yami's place.  
  
Yugi clung to Yami tightly, his eyes closed tightly. He buried his face in Yami's chest.  
  
Jou groaned weakly, having lost more blood than he intended, what with the blood transfusion and being bitten. There were small gashes on his arms and shoulders, and his green jacket was torn in many places.  
  
Seto held the boy in his arms, ignoring the familiar pang of hunger. He would so be dead if he were to drink from the blonde. Looking down at him, he tilted his head. The boy was kinda... cute. He glanced over at Yami to see him holding Yugi close to his chest, and Bakura was leading the way. He couldn't help it as a growl came from the pit of his empty stomach. Why had he not eaten when they arrived here?  
  
When the five arrived at Yami's home, a young boy with silver hair was waiting for them. "Vampires..." He hissed.  
  
Bakura snarled at the boy, who looked a lot like him. "We don't have time for game, brat! Move it, we're on an important mission here!" He took a quick glance back to see if the others were okay, and if Pegasus was at all attempting to follow them. He looked back at his mirror self. "So step aside!"  
  
Ryou glared at them. "Release the innocents!"  
  
Yami tightened his hold on Yugi, never wanting to let him go. Seto had no idea who this kid thought he was, but these two boys have been through enough. He dared not let go of the blonde and Yugi would probably have his neck, then Yami would for making Yugi mad. Bakura shook his head. "No way!'  
  
Ryou raised one hand, chanting quietly under his breath. When he stopped, both Yugi and Jou were suspended in midair on either side of him, unconscious and healed. "Step away vampires."  
  
Bakura snarled but did not have the time to yell back at him as they all heard footfalls behind them. Glancing back, they could see Pegasus calmly walking nearer. "Shit!" Bakura cursed.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened in fear, and he chanted again, thrusting both hand sup in a defensive stance, making Pegasus fly backwards several feet. "Y-You!"  
  
The others stared, slightly surprised at the power that the guy had. Bakura smirked and him. "Nice shot, but shouldn't your attack be more centered around the lower regions of his-"  
  
"Bakura!" He winced when Seto called sharply at his name.  
  
"What?" He held up his arms defensively.  
  
Ryou's eyes turned hateful. "I think I SHOULD have..." He spat angrily, then chanted again, sending Pegasus to another part of the town. His eyes turned to Bakura next. "Do not make me use my magic on you three as well.."  
  
Bakura spread his arms in a completely clueless state. "And why WOULD you in the first place, other than the fact the we are vampires and trying to save these boys from that Pegasus guy who is the epitome of all evil and a danger to all races?"  
  
Ryou's eyes filled with pain. "N-none of your business...!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well, that's great to hear and all, but some of us would like to know why we are dying before we actually do! Now, would you let us pass already? You may think of us as horrible, monstrous creatures that prey on innocent people, but have I made an attempt to bite you, yet?"  
  
Ryou glared again. "You know I could kill you. That is why." He stepped aside, taking Yugi and Jou with him as he moved several feet away. "Go."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes. "I didn't ask you for a reason or excuse. I stated a simple yes or no question." Though Yami and Seto made to move into Yami's house, Bakura just stood there, looking hard at Ryou.  
  
Ryou glared harder, then blinked as Jou and Yugi stirred. "I'm taking these two and leaving the likes of YOU."  
  
Bakura stood there, arms crossed in a defiant way. "Answer my question, and I'll let you leave. Really, it's just a simple yes or no."  
  
Holding his ground, Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. "... No."  
  
Bakura smirked. "Was that so hard to say?" He turned on his heel. "We'll be needing those humans back soon. Yami has something to say to the smaller one. I suggest you don't keep away too long." With that said, he entered the house as well.  
  
Ryou gaped at the empty space, then chanted again, warping him and the other two to his house.  
  
As soon as Bakura closed the door, he had to hurl away from it to escape a very expensive-looking china plate headed for his head. He blinked and looked at a very pissed off Seto. "What?" he asked, thinking a bit. "I think that little witch is kinda cute..." He saw a fuming Yami and rolled his eyes. "Settle down, Pharaoh. You will talk to him soon, I am sure."  
  
Ryou set Yugi and Jou down on the couches, then fell to his knees from exhaustion. "Gods... I have no strength left.. And that... That monster... Was there..."  
  
Ryou moved to his room, then lay down on the bed, falling asleep.  
  
Yugi curled up on the couch, his dreams plagued with silver-haired vampires.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, later on that night, a tri-colored haired Pharaoh was dreaming of his precious innocence, how everything started off so right, now end up so wrong, dazed, and confusing. He longed to hold the little one in his arms again, to breathe in his scent, to taste his skin once more, perhaps even his sweet-smelling blood. Yugi...  
  
Yami shifted his bed, unable to get to sleep, even though it was only 3 in the afternoon. It was to him like it was 4 in the morning to humans. He carefully snuck out of it, so as not to wake the other two sleeping. There were no windows in the basement, so sunlight couldn't pour through. He didn't need the lights, as he had superb, compared to humans, sight. He went into the bathroom to take a nice long shower, something he desperately needed. A cold shower, as his dreams were filled with purple eyes and tri- colored hair much like his own. Black with red tips and yellow bangs. Yep. He began to go into past reflection as he sat there in the tub...  
  
*****  
  
Ryou sighed, sitting next to Yugi and Jou, pouring through his book of shadows. "There must be something in here about how to kill powerful vampires...."  
  
The two boys had been sleeping throughout the day, and Ryou wasn't too surprised. It took him sometime, but he finally found the spell. At just about the same time, Yugi shifted and awoke.  
  
"Hello." Ryou said quietly.  
  
Yugi looked up at him. "Who are you...?"  
  
Smiling kindly, Ryou waved his hand and a glass of water appeared. "My name is Ryou."  
  
Looking around in confusion, Yugi's amethyst eyes met Ryou's chocolaty ones. "How did I get here... Last thing I remember is... Yami..."  
  
Ryou's eyes darkened. "You were attacked by vampires. So was your friend."  
  
Taking a sip of the water, Yugi nodded. He could remember Pegasus, and he could remember the pain he felt when the red cord touched his pale and smooth skin. But more than anything, he could remember Yami's strong protective arms around his slim form, holding him and keeping him away from danger.  
  
Yugi was silent for a moment, before he looked at the Book of Shadows. "What's that?"  
  
Ryou smiled. "I'm a witch. This is my book of shadows. It has all my spells."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The two sat in silence, as Yugi continued to stare, his body shivering. 'Yami...'  
  
*****  
  
A/N: R/R? Please? Because it was hard to edit and Kaori-chan and I would love it if you would review? 


	2. Come Back to Me

Crimson Feathers of Night  
  
A/N: I dunno where Kaori-chan is, so this author note is done by me and my lonesome self... ::sigh:: Thankies for the reviews! This chapter has lemon in it, even though it's all just Yami's dream. Luvvies!  
  
*****  
  
Yami managed a smile as he felt memories come back, dreams soon checking in to take place that never happened...  
  
*****Dream. LEMON dream.*****  
  
He couldn't help but nuzzle the boy's neck. 'Ra, I want him so bad...'  
  
Yami let the dream come to him in full force, welcoming it as he hoped that this would one day be true.  
  
Yami's lips caught the boy's soft skin, his neck tasting salty, but in a good way, mixed with lilac. He could hear the other boy moan under his lips, could feel the vibrations in his throat. Yugi Motou so wanted this!  
  
Yugi began to whimper lightly, his hands making their way to Yami's chest as he braced himself, eyes half lidded. "Yami..."  
  
The warm water didn't help intense heat that was being brought through this dream, it continuing anyway in his mind.  
  
Slowly, Yami began to lap up his skin, making longer trails from his shoulder to his ear. Although he wanted more than skin, that would come later. Right now, a hand was waving through his hair as his other began to slide up the boy's shirt, caressing his soft skin, his fingertips drawing random patterns as he continued to torture his neck, sucking, licking, kissing, occasional nipping. Breaths were ragged as well, so the wind blew Goosebumps over the sensitive skin.  
  
Yugi moaned loudly, arching his body to the strategic touches, his hands brushing all over Yami's firm muscles, in awe of how firm Yami's skin seemed compared to his soft skin. His lower body seemed to be getting warmer, and he pressed against him to try and alleviate the need. He was panting softly, tilting his head to the side so Yami could have better access to his neck.  
  
Yami set himself in front of Yugi, the boy's legs wrapped around his waist as he continued his ministrations. He took his hands away from their pleasured spots, peeling off Yugi's overcoat of his uniform. He tossed the material somewhere beside them, too much into their activities to care. The heat in between Yami's legs grew hotter and hotter with every passing moment. The leather he wore was constricting and painful. So he could only think of one thing to do when he was in this condition. Placing both of his hands on the walls, trapping Yugi's body, keeping him from escape, he thrust against the boy, pushing him into wall, enjoying every moan and pleasured noise that fell from his lips  
  
Yugi gave a cry of pure passion, his legs tightening around Yami's waist as his hands slid to Yami's shoulders. His eyes squeezed shut as he moaned, rubbing his lower body against Yami's growing arousal, wishing that the leather wasn't in his way. He began to arch even more forcefully, whimpering for Yami to take him.  
  
Yugi's cries and moans were too much for him, edging him on in his aroused state even further. Ragged breaths mingled as Yami took hold of Yugi's mouth, still thrusting him against the wall, their erections rubbing together with beautiful friction. Yugi's mouth was sweet like fruit, yet had a touch of sour hotness to it. He couldn't describe it. Yugi... tasted like Yugi, at least what he dreams of what Yugi tastes like. Yami shifted his attention to Yugi's shirt ripping it away with his vampire-like strength, leaving the boy bare-chested. Pulling away from Yugi's lips, he set about licking every inch of his smooth, creamy chest.  
  
Breathless and shaken, Yugi felt tingles all over his body. He could feel Yami's warm mouth exploring him, tasting him slowly. He burned with passion, his hands sliding up into Yami's hair. His fingers sifted through the woven tri-colored silk, and he was only vaguely aware of the wall pressed into his back.  
  
Pulling away from him all together, he ripped away his own buckled shirt, also removing the buckle on his neck too. He didn't want to take too much time, to be away from him for so long, already missing the warmth childe brought. Peeling away his leather pants as well, Yami threw them somewhere near their other shrugged clothes, due to Yami's impatience. However, he left poor Yugi in his own restricting pants, not yet ready to let him enjoy freedom. Yami crawled over to the seemingly innocent boy, nothing on but a predatory smirk. That's what lured him to the other in the first place, his innocence. And not he was going to loose it...  
  
Yugi whimpered softly, his eyes clouded with innocent confusion and passionate lust. He squirmed, trying to relieve his pained lower body, but he failed miserably. He was still barely standing against the wall where Yami had left him, breathless and trembling. He could only focus on Yami's dominating eyes and his possessive expression. "Please..." He murmured.  
  
Once again, Yami captured the boy's mouth, plunging his tongue inside the warm wet cavern to taste every corner his mouth ended in, sliding against the different surfaces. He swallowed every moan Yugi made, also trying coax Yugi's own wet muscle to play with his. His hands were on his hips, dangerously close to the waist line of his pants. While stroking Yugi's tongue with his own, Yami, dipped his hands betwixt his jeans and boxers, massaging Yugi's ass as he continued to suck on his tongue, grinding him against the brick wall.  
  
Yugi cried out again, before tentatively bringing his own tongue to duel with Yami's. The contact was driving him crazy, as was the taste. It was nothing he could name, but it was something he craved. His hands finally found the buckle on his pants, and he began to fumble with it, desperately needing relief.  
  
Yami quelled Yugi's frantic hand movements, slipping his hands out of his pants, he caught them in his own before putting them to Yugi's sides. HE wanted to unbuckle Yugi. Slowly, agonizingly and painfully, the belt became unwound around his waist. The buttons and zipper on his jeans were also a cinch to undo, and he let them fall to Yugi's ankles, Revealing purple silk boxers. Tentatively, he reached out with his hand, curious of Yugi's reaction, when he caressed the hardness, swallowing whatever screaming might've come.  
  
Yugi nearly sobbed into Yami's mouth, jerking his hips sharply for more as he reached for Yami's hand to make him stop. He slammed his upper back against the wall in attempt to control these new emotions, his knees beginning to buckle. He felt dizzy, stable, calm, and anxious all at once. His eyes were hardly open anymore, narrowed to slits from pleasure.  
  
Seeing that the little one was about to fall if he had no support, Yami kicked the jeans away, gently laying him down on the ground, which wasn't that surprisingly dirty. Breaking their kiss, Yami went directly to his right nipple, suckling on the nub as he once again settled in between Yugi's legs. So as not to leave the other nipple out, Yami played with it, hi hand twisting it and rubbing it to harden it. He spent Ra knows how long teasing the nipple, biting it, and suckling on it. But as he progressed downward, he left the nipples unevenly attended; making it quite uncomfortable he was sure.  
  
Shivering, Yugi began to arch into him, whimpering for more and for him to stop at the same time. His body was reacting much more clearly, aroused to the point of being almost painful. His hands tried to stop Yami, but his body was trying to squirm for more. His mind cried out that it was wrong, and that he shouldn't be doing this, but his heart told him it was right and his body ignored him all together.  
  
Yami continued to pleasure him, dipping his tongue into his navel several times, kissing it before venturing further south... until he came upon the purple satin. Reaching up, he grabbed the material and pulled down, finally giving him somewhat the relief he needed. Discarding them carefully, unlike the other clothing he wore, next the pile of clothes. Instructing Yugi to turn over, he began his gentle ministrations on his back, massaging his back, kissing down his spine...  
  
Yugi found his voice again, and he began to plead.  
  
"Please Y-Yami... Nnn... S-stop..."  
  
His body still arched, and tingled, even as tears formed in Yugi's eyes from sheer confusion.  
  
Yami stopped kissing his spine, only to crawl up and whisper in his ear, taking it into his mouth as he questioned the boy. "Stop what, Yugi?" He kissed behind his ear. "Stop this altogether or just stop the tease and get straight down to it?" His hand found Yugi's enlarged erection and gave it a tight squeeze, knowing it would do to him. "What's you answer Yugi?" He breathed in his ear, kissing its shell as he worked Yugi's sensitive spots.  
  
Yugi sobbed loudly in pleasure from the contact on his ear, his most sensitive body part aside from his arousal. Yugi struggled to find the words, knowing that through his lust-addled brain, he couldn't form many intelligent thoughts much less words.  
  
"I-I d-d-d-on't kn-know...!" his breaths were sharp and gasped, as if it were a great effort to just breathe.  
  
Yami smirked, letting his hand pump Yugi's ragging arousal, while he continued to blow at his ear. "Should I convince you, my little one?" He then suckled on the neck, right behind the ear, all the while slowly grinding his hips against the boy's entrance, ready to plunge in at any time. Ra, he wanted entrance so badly. But only at the boy's consent.  
  
Yugi was near collapsing, as his arms gave out and he felt his chest press into the ground. His body was still bent upwards, seeing as how he was on his knees, and he trembled greatly. His body was jolting in and out of ecstasy, and he moaned loudly.  
  
"Y-Yami please...!" He grated, the muscles in his stomach becoming tighter and more nervous.  
  
Yami didn't need to hear anymore. That was all the consent he needed, and oh-so carefully, because he hadn't prepared him and nothing to prefer with, he would be in extremely pain, Yami guided himself into the tight body, resisting the urge to just bury himself deeply in one stroke. He knew the loud cries were of pain. He did everything he could to help, including the attention to his ear, telling him to relax and try not to force it out.  
  
Yugi bit his lower lip to cease his screams, his body trembling madly. "Nn...! It h-hurts..!" Despite Yami's attempts to alleviate the pain, all Yugi could do was concentrate on how much it hurt as his body tensed and tried to move away.  
  
Yami's hands made their way to his hips and held him there, preventing any and all escape. "Shh... Little one, the pain will go away." He kissed his ear again and managed to slide his hand up the young one's arousal, attempting horribly to distract him, to keep his attention on anything but the pain. That's what he'd learned in his past years. If you focus on the Pleasure, the experience would be orgasmic. Attention on the pain would bring you the experience similar to rape, unwanted, and in great misery.  
  
Yugi whimpered again, then felt tears sliding down his face. "It hurts..."  
  
His body wasn't quite adjusted, but the pain was slowly fading as Yami held him still. His body shuddered as he whimpered again, clutching at the ground.  
  
Yami just sat there, buried deep within the youth. He would wait until Yugi was loose enough to continue. Presently, he was still too tight, as much as that turned Yami on. His hands still planted on Yugi's hips, he placed kisses randomly over the boy's neck, ears and shoulders, trying to sooth him with comforting gestures and words of silence. Stretching upwards, he kissed the boys cheeks, only to kiss away some of the tears, for he was kissing him from behind. "Mon petit amour..."  
  
Yugi shivered as he concentrated on the light touches, his body beginning to relax ever so slightly, and he squirmed, trying to move Yami's arousal more towards his center, where he could feel his muscles twitching in anticipation.  
  
"Yami..." He whispered, eyes wide. He had never felt such pleasure, and it scared him.  
  
Yami smirked as Yugi moved, signaling that the innocent one was ready for Yami to administer more of the delicious pleasure that made it's way so suddenly to the boy's body. Loosening the almost death-like grip on his hip, Yami slowly pulled outward, letting the tight ring of muscle that led into the boy create beautiful friction on his own stiff hardness. He pulled out almost to the point of extraction, then slammed back in, his skin smacking Yugi's perfect, blemish-free globes.  
  
Yugi whined lightly at the loss, only to cry out from the pain that came flecked with pleasure like pieces of gold in quartz crystal. His body arched and he tensed into it, but the sensations it brought left him breathless and weak.  
  
The vampire, lost in the waves of pleasure, began to start a rhythm, slowly at first. He began to move to a beat, hips jolting to keep its pace. Ra, it was like heaven. He nuzzled Yugi's neck, inhaling his scent as he pumped, weight pushing Yugi into the ground.  
  
Yugi sobbed in sheer pleasure, his body shaking with every thrust. He cried out at every touch, allowing Yami to take him in mind, heart, and soul. "P- please...!" He whimpered, panting heavily as his stomach grew tighter from the pleasure.  
  
Yami increased his speed, thrusting in deeper, quickening their beat, their rhythm. His hand found its way back to Yugi's member; rock hard with pleasure, ready to burst at any moment. Smirking, he began to pump it in time with his thrusts, all the while sucking and nibbling on his ear, a full effect on all of his current weaknesses. His other hand was kept on his hip, guiding his thrusts to hit any sensitive spots deep within.  
  
Biting down on his lip, Yugi began to moan and cry in pleasure, his body arching and writhing beneath the dark vampire. His hips were thrusting into Yami's hand, while back on Yami's member. "Un....! Yami! M-more...! M-make me y-yours...!" He cried out, his voice hitching from the sheer force of their thrusts. He arched even harder as Yami hit the spot deep inside him that made his legs go numb and his body burn aflame with passion.  
  
Yami moaned as he felt Yugi tighten around him, the pleasure going straight to his groin. The little ones pleas didn't help him either, only edging him on, his thrusts, if possible, going even faster. Ra he was going to cum. He WOULD make Yugi's his; he wouldn't allow anyone, not even Pegasus, especially not Pegasus, to touch him. It will be forbidden and a death warrant if another touched him. Yami's mouth clamped over the little one's neck, trying hard to keeping himself from breaking the skin as he neared his peak  
  
Yugi cried out, finally coming as he arched, spilling his seed onto the ground. His body went tense as he shook from his climax, invoking the Vampire's name.  
  
The yell and sudden intensity of the boy's body sent him over the edge. What little control Yami had, he lost as he clamped harder on the pale neck, his own climax violently shooting into Yugi, also screaming out, with the boy's name on his lips. This high left him momentarily blind, seeing nothing but white for the briefest of seconds. His muscles became lax with fatigue as he starred down at his treasure. "You're mine, little one."  
  
Yugi shivered beneath him, his neck tingling as Yami broke the skin. Instead of the pain and fear he had felt when Pegasus had bitten him, he felt content and secure.  
  
"Yours..." He whispered in response, moaning lightly.  
  
*****End Dream*****  
  
Yami leapt forward as he suddenly felt cold, awaking him from his stupor and daydream state. 'What in Ra's name?' he wondered as stared at the ice that was apparently thrown over his body, not to mention the water was icy cold. He looked up to see both Seto and Bakura grinning like the Cheshire cat looming over his semi naked form, as he now wore ice to cover his bottom half.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously to mere slits. "You are in big trouble!" he shouted as he began to chase them around the house, not caring if he had nothing on, whirling beams and miscellaneous spells at them, cursing as they dodged every one. "I will get you for that!"  
  
Seto suddenly stopped, allowing the fireball that Yami threw at him collide into his back. The scratch it left healed within seconds and both of the other boys in the room peered quizzically at his lack of movement. Slowly, he turned to them, sapphire eyes glowing slightly. "I'm hungry." Was the simple monotone sentence that fell from his mouth. Yami and Bakura agreed, a slight glow to their eyes as well as all three had not eaten in three days. Yami locked up the place and they went in search of food.  
  
Yami surveyed the streets from the roof tops above. Quiet. Sighing he hopped to another. While the three vampires hunted the same thing, they did it differently. Yami liked to pounce on them from above, Seto liked to grab them and pull them into the shadows, getting the job done in secret, while Bakura liked to lure them there with fake innocence.  
  
Moving easily in his leather pants a black, sleeveless mesh shirt, Yami hopped several rooftops over to look at a different part of the neighborhood. Nothing. Hearing a cry from his stomach, he just about gave up... until he heard someone absentmindedly whistling, nervous footfalls nearing his high location. In curiosity, he waited.  
  
  
  
Seto waited for the person to come to the corner, where he resided. Damn, he was hungry. He really didn't like to do this, but it was the only way he was able to survive. A tapping on the shoulder made him turn away from the corner. He blinked. "Bakura?"  
  
He nodded. "What are you doing eyeing my food like that? You know Yami hates it when we play with our dinner."  
  
Seto glared icicles at his fellow vampire. "I saw him first!" He stopped as the footsteps neared. He turned to look at the nervous man before gazing back at the other. "I'll share him." The other nodded.  
  
The man whistled nervously as he walked home, trying to keep the silence from getting to him. He was humiliated, having lost his job, now having no way to support his family. Oh well. He would just have to find another. That was life, however unfair it may be. As he rounded to corner, he saw a boy crying in front of an alley. He rushed to the kid's side as fast as he could. "What's wrong little fellow?" Big brown eyes looked up at him from long silver locks, shimmering with sadness. He was so adorably cute.  
  
He point to the alley. "Someone stole my ice cream money and ran into there." He again put on the waterworks, going unknown to the man that they were fake.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi finished his talk with Ryou, just as Jou woke up and the sun began to set.  
  
"Hn... So this Pegasus guy is really bad then, ne?"  
  
"Hai... We need to stay clear of him..."  
  
Yugi looked outside. "It's night..." He whispered, touching the side of his neck.  
  
Jou frowned. "Man... This sucks... Vampires after our asses..."  
  
Ryou flushed at that comment, and Jou apologized.  
  
"Do you want to go try and find him, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi flushed, then nodded. "He saved me..."  
  
Ryou sighed, walking with Yugi and Jou as they headed for the house. "Vampires really creep the shit outta me..." Jou muttered.  
  
Yugi flushed, remembering the first time he met Yami... how the other had dominated and captivated him. He bowed his head, keeping close to Ryou. His amethyst eyes were dazed somewhat, and his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
  
Jou ran a hand through his mussed golden hair, sighing. He was wearing jeans with holes in the knees, and a silk shirt that fell open in the chest. "As long as the creepy silver-haired guy doesn't come back."  
  
"His name is Pegasus," Ryou spoke quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. He wore all white, white khakis, white sweater and white-silver hair.  
  
Ryou frowned suddenly. "The vampires are on the move... They're hunting..."  
  
Yugi froze. "But... innocent people...!"  
  
Ryou muttered something under his breath, then began to chant a spell that would locate all three vampires. Jou looked around, anger in his eyes.  
  
"Over there!"  
  
Ryou closed his eyes, grabbing Yugi's hand with one of his own, and Jou's with the other.  
  
They teleported instantly, shocked as they saw Bakura and a man near an alley.  
  
"You!" Ryou cried angrily  
  
The man's head snapped up as he saw the three boys, glaring hatefully at the one on the ground, who he noticed wasn't crying anymore. Instead, he had a fierce scowl, his eyes becoming darker with hate and a low growl emanated from his throat. 'Oh, shit!' he thought as he glanced back and forth between the two. 'What the hell did I just get myself into?'  
  
Deciding to be bold, he ran off, his already down-in-the-dumps day getting lower.  
  
Seto also snarled as he came out of his hiding spot. "What? Can't a vampire get a decent meal around here?" that earned a roll of the eyes from the white haired one still on the ground.  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
Yami sighed at the commotion under him, watching the charade from the buildings roof. With his feet dangling over the edge, all he really would need was some popcorn.... if he were still human. Instead he would watch the confrontation until he was noticed. However, he wasn't going to move. He would speak to them from there. Hey, he was comfy! He briefly looked at Yugi, eyes running quickly over him to make sure he was okay, before turning to Ryou, the one seemingly in charge of speaking next.  
  
"I should kill you right here and now..." Ryou spat, glaring hatefully.  
  
Yugi's eyes were wide and fear-filled. "You were going to kill that man just for trying to help you!"  
  
It was then that Jou stepped up to speak, but his eyes went wide. He stared up at Seto, losing himself in the deep cerulean depths of his eyes. "..."  
  
Seto stared deeply into Joey's amber-gold eyes, looking into the one he had helped the others save, for the first time. He was quiet, apparently not aware of the stare he was getting from Bakura, followed by a roll around their sockets.  
  
"Snap outta it, Seto!" He then looked back at the other two, who were staying close to each other. Much to his surprise, a little closer than he'd liked. "Excuse us if he's so idiotic and depressed. We coulda made his life a lot easier and ended all his pain. Truly he had something wrong up there." He whirled a finger about the side of his head when he said this, a familiar note of insanity.  
  
Yami just about burst with laughter, but held it in, wanting to see what went on next. Jou and Seto looked like they were undressing each other with their eyes, while Yugi was standing slightly behind Ryou, looking a bit fearful. This was highly amusing to the 5000 year-old vamp.  
  
Yugi and Jou froze suddenly, shivering. Yugi whimpered lightly and Jou pulled him into his arms. "What's going on...?!"  
  
Ryou frowned, then gasped. "That monster.. Where are you!?" He cried loudly.  
  
Yugi's amethyst eyes squeezed tightly shut as he cried, and Jou fell to his knees with Yugi. Ryou looked around nervously, standing near the two boys.  
  
This only made Yami's quiet laughter increase, not only in volume, but amusement as well. The witch had really good hearing. He could hear Seto and Bakura sigh as they sensed their protégé nearby. He had too much fun, was his problem, as they both soon found out not long after they turned him.  
  
Yami let his aura flow about the area, giving away his spot on the rooftop.  
  
Ryou looked up at him, fearing the worst, then noticed it was only Yami and turned away. "Not you..." He muttered, looking around again. Jou and Yugi seemed to be getting more and more chills, and Ryou was starting to worry. "Can you sense other vampires?" He cried frantically.  
  
Yami blinked at them, which would have been cute had he not tilted his head, eyes growing dark. He pointed behind him. "Do you mean that silver- haired guy in the fashion-tragedy red outfit coming near us with a predatory smirk and hunger in his eyes?" He rolled his eyes, the next statement drenched in sarcasm. "Nope, didn't notice him at all." He stood, hopping onto the roof's edge. "I suggest we tie him, burn him, freeze him, fry him and castrate him before we attempt to escape?"  
  
Yugi shivered, whimpering lightly as he looked up at Yami. 'Don't let him get me again...'  
  
Ryou glared and said nothing.  
  
Yami pushed off from his spot high on the roof and landed silently by his vampire companions, standing defensively as the silver-haired man came closer, obviously intent in bringing more pain and suffering to Yugi and Jou. But why them? Why couldn't he go traumatize someone else's life and leave the young ones be? He would be sure to ask that if he didn't explain on his own.  
  
Pegasus smirked at him, pushing his slivery hair off of his shoulder. "Hello again Yami. Nice to see you. And especially nice to see you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi recoiled, eyes wide.  
  
Jou hissed at him, then pulled Yugi closer as Ryou tried to remember some sort of spell.  
  
"Pegasus." This was but thrown at the man, dripping with venom and intense dislike. Yami didn't care about the insane vampire to actually hate him. Hate was such a strong word. "What is it you want from these two?" He gestured to Yugi and Jou, narrowing his eyes slightly as the blonde pulled his Yugi closer. Mentally shaking his head, he turned back to the task at hand.  
  
"Why are they special?" This time, Seto had been the one that spoke. Yami was the only one to see his eyes narrowing as well. "They must be, considering you keep coming back for them, no matter how many times we kick your ass."  
  
Seeing that Ryou was either concentrating or trying to remember a spell, Bakura moved slightly, blocking him fully from anything that Pegasus might pull on him.  
  
Pegasus chuckled, his voice filled with amusement. "Have you not tasted the young one's blood? So sweet and pure... I wouldn't mind having the two of them in my bed..."  
  
Yugi didn't quite get the meaning, but Jou did, and his eyes went wide. "Y- you sick FREAK!"  
  
"J-Jou-kun, wh-what does he m-mean...?" Yugi whimpered fearfully, his amethyst eyes filling with tears again. Jou held him protectively, glaring daggers at the silver-haired leech.  
  
Ryou muttered a soft curse under his breath, not able to remember the spell as Pegasus continued.  
  
"To have little Yugi crying out my name... The thought is simply too tempting... Is it not, Yami?"  
  
Yami let a long stream of curses flow from his mouth, in different languages. Yes, it was. He thought of it all too often. But he couldn't think about that now. He had to find a way to get everyone out of here safely, and Ryou's cursing was not going to help. He stepped forward, a finger on his chin as he acted like he was thinking. "Saa... Ya got a point..."  
  
Bakura just looked at him in shock and horror, his mouth hanging open at Yami's words. Seto's glare intensified. Yami continued.  
  
"However, I'm afraid you are mistaken." He took another of threatening steps toward the repulsive man. "I would have to be dust for you to even be NEAR the boy... Or Jou."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, his eyes widening in gratitude as Jou stared in confusion. Pegasus frowned, then chuckled. "Unfortunately for you," Hi bit his finger and pointed at Yugi, who cried out as the red cord wrapped around him. Ryou's eyes widened, and he cursed again, before chanting the spell. Pegasus frowned, about to lash out at Ryou, only to find Bakura in the way.  
  
Everything went hazy black for the group of six, before slamming back into place. They fell to the floor in Ryou's room.  
  
Yami, safe to say, landed comfortably in a soft chair. The other, he wasn't so sure about, as they were strewn about the room. Jou, Ryou and Yugi landed on the bed, and Seto was on the floor. It took a few minutes for him to find Bakura. He was leaning against the wall, in misery as his wounds were starting to heal. Though Ryou was fast with his spells, he wasn't with this one.  
  
The vampire went to aid his friend. "Bakura? Are you okay?" A meek nod affirmed his answer, but as Yami looked him over, he realized Bakura stopped healing, closing up only a little. Seto was soon there, demanding to know what was wrong. "Seto, he needs food! If he doesn't feed soon, he won't be able to heal properly. He'll be weak, barely able to move at such blood loss."  
  
They glanced at the other three before continuing their conversation. "He won't die, but he'll wish it if he remains like he is now..."  
  
Ryou glanced at Bakura worriedly, then flushed, walking up to him. "Y-you saved me... I owe you.. Y-you can feed from me.. If... If you want..."  
  
Jou untangled himself from Yugi, checking the younger for any deep wounds. The only wound was a small cut on his cheek that was bleeding lightly, but that was it. The small boy shook himself, whispering something about spider webs, but Jou just laughed at his friend. Both however, went quiet at Ryou's words, and they watched him with a curious look on their faces.  
  
Bakura raised his head to look weakly up at him, Russet eyes drained and worry etched onto his forehead. "But... you hate vampires, do you? Wouldn't it be easier for you to kill me? I'm WEAK for crying out loud! How more "luckier than shit" can you be?"  
  
Yami kept in his intense need to bop the boy upside the head. Because Ryou would have to deal with both him and Seto. He went back to the chair he landed and watched the scene from there. He had a feeling that everything was going to turn out okay. Seto also took the hint and let himself follow the young vampire. Okay, he was 5000, but young compared to him, and watched wit slight amusement.  
  
Ryou looked down. "Hate them for taking my blood without my consent.. Hate some for things they've done to me and my family.. But you've done nothing wrong... And you saved me.. You aren't weak..." Ryou even went as far as to tilt his slender neck, revealing his unmarred alabaster skin. He pushed his pearly hair off of his shoulder, watching him with concerned chocolate eyes.  
  
Bakura's eyes locked onto the pale throat, mouth watering with extreme thirst. He didn't want to mar that perfect skin, to give the boy his mark, for it would scar. He didn't want to be the one responsible if the witch suddenly went into hysterics. He didn't want a lot of things... But it couldn't be helped, as he felt some unknown source draw him near that luscious, delicious looking neck. He could help but pierce the smooth skin with his fangs, letting the coppery fluid fill his mouth. He let a small moan, one only Ryou could hear, escape his throat as he swallowed, the thick liquid plopping warmly in his belly.  
  
Ryou gasped lightly at the gentleness of Bakura's bite, hoping that Bakura at least enjoyed his blood. He too, contained O+, though he didn't voice it. He couldn't help but arch slightly into Bakura's strong body, his slender hands splayed against Bakura's chest to brace himself as his eyes glazed over and he whimpered lightly.  
  
Yugi watched in fascination, his own throat tingling. It had hurt when Pegasus had bit him, so why did it seem that Ryou was enjoying it? He looked to Jou for answers, who flushed at the slightly sexual contact and turned away.  
  
Yami only lifted an eyebrow as the two began to moan... a little more loudly than necessary. Seto also watched, boredly as he already knew what went on when the pleasure of feeding was all too great. He looked over at the two on the bed, smirking slightly as the blonde one flushed, the little one looking at him questioningly. Quite amusing indeed. Seeing the two not ending for a bit, Seto turned to Yami. "What are we going to do about Pegasus?" It was just a whisper, but Yami heard them.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know." He looked between the scene at the wall and the boys on the bed. "But whatever happens, Pegasus must be stopped!"  
  
Yugi decided to ask Yami, seeing as how Jou was too flushed and Ryou was...erm... busy.  
  
"Y-Yami...?" Yugi questioned timidly, his eyes filled with innocence..  
  
Yami's head tilted in Yugi's direction, crimson catching Yugi's gaze. He sorta knew what the boy wanted, but decided to ask anyway. "What is it, little one?"  
  
Seto could've cracked up right there, looking at Jou's flustered face, hearing Yugi's timid words, and feeling Yami's great amusement. Since he was one who turned the boy, he could sometimes feel the other's emotions, if they were strong enough. This was too much for him!  
  
Yugi flushed again, then touched his bite marks. "Why did it hurt when Pegasus bit me, but it doesn't seem to be hurting Ryou?"  
  
Jou choked, turning even further away and finding the wall VERY interesting.  
  
At this, Seto couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He burst out, loosing every bit of it as he held his stomach and rolled about his place on the floor. "The puppy sulking in the corner is very hentai!"  
  
Jou yelped, then stood, stalking over to Seto and putting his hands on his hips. "I am NOT a puppy!"  
  
Seto stopped rolling around and gave him a big smirk. "Puppy..."  
  
Jou growled, then walked away.  
  
Yami sighed, blowing his bangs away from his face as he stood to go sit next to the boy. Why did everyone have to pick on him tonight?  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami with curious and innocent eyes, his head cocked to the side. "Ne?"  
  
Yami watched Jou and Seto for a bit before sitting cross-legged next to Yugi. "Ignore those two." he waved his hand at them carelessly, before continuing. "Yugi, it's something called 'Freely given'. When you give yourself to a vampire freely, then the experience is much more pleasure filled. It also let's the vampire drink slowly, give him time to think. It's during these periods the new vampires are borne, the other having thought about it." He glanced over at Bakura, who was still slowly sucking on Ryou's neck. He turned back to Yugi's innocent eyes. "And if it's against your will, it hurts, and it's painful. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Yugi nodded, then cocked his head to the side. "It's also true that to become a vampire, you have to drink a vampire's blood, right?"  
  
  
  
Yami nodded, unsure of what to say. The boy was oddly innocent, but it wasn't his fault. He was saved from further interrogation as Bakura detached himself from Ryou's neck. Soon, everyone's gazes locked onto the pair, in hopes of an explanation and details of what they felt. Like they were going to tell!  
  
Seto smirked. "Okay, lover boys, there are a few things other than hormones to straighten out."  
  
Bakura let a low growl escape his throat. "Fuck you, Seto!"  
  
Ryou moaned dazedly, then leaned into Bakura, his eyes closing. He shivered, then rested his cheek against Bakura's muscled chest.  
  
Yugi blinked at the words, then looked up to Yami questioningly.  
  
Jou flushed again, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Such language. Well well."  
  
Seto only shook his head. "Sorry, Bakura, but I'm only into zoophiles." He gave a wink in Jou's direction before his face grew serious. "Okay, really, what are we to do about this Pegasus problem? We must think of something to stop him." He looked at Yami, who shrugged.  
  
"I think we should all wait until either Ryou wakes up, or its morning." He looked down at Yugi. "Night for you because I am growing sleepy."  
  
Seto sighed unhappily. "I still didn't get anything to eat..."  
  
Bakura gave him a cheeky smile. Seto glared, something he was good at.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Well, Yami said I belonged to him, and since you are all helping us and Ryou helped Bakura, why don't you feed of Jou-kun?" he suggested, smiling brightly.  
  
Jou yelped, staring at him. His amber eyes were filled with confusion, shock, and curiosity, as he flushed and put his hands on his slender hips. Yugi cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding why that would make Jou angry.  
  
Seto shrugged. "I can ignore my hunger and not eat for a week, but if he is willing, I have no complaints."  
  
The barely conscious group looked at the bright pink boy, awaiting his reply. Yami would have to thank the boy later, personally, for unintentionally being the one getting the two together. He also had to talk to him, privately of course, what he meant when he told the other he was his. Did he actually want to be his? There was more ways than one to speak of.  
  
Jou shifted from foot to foot, then shrugged. "I ain't got now problems with it... 's long as ya don' make me a leech too..."  
  
Yugi smiled at him, then yawned, covering his mouth as one eye closed.  
  
Yami let a small smile creep onto his lips at the sight of Yugi's cuteness. Who could resist him? In any case, he found himself leaning against the wall the bed was up against and pulling Yugi comfortably into his lap. "Sleep, little one.." was all he murmured, as the grasps of sleep also nudged him off the edge to unconsciousness.  
  
Seto, merely grabbed Jou and putting him in the chair, straddling him as Bakura's own eyes closed, leaving the room to just the two of them. Seto. Jou. Good thing there were clothes hanging from the windows, allowing no sunlight to escape into the room. Seto was really working hard for that insanity point as he brought his lips to a close of the boy's salty skin, savoring when he would be able to taste the puppy's blood.  
  
Yugi nodded, curling up into Yami's arms and resting comfortably as he snuggled. "Is O+ blood really that yummy...?" He murmured tiredly.  
  
Jou flushed even brighter, his body tingling as he stared up at Seto. His heart began to beat faster, making his blood rush quicker. "S-Seto..." He was slightly afraid, thinking that there would be pain like when Pegasus bit him. "D-don't hurt me.." He whispered, having had enough pain in his life.  
  
Seto licked a trail from the bottom of his neck up to his ear, where he blew lightly, causing the blonde to shiver. "It's okay. If you are willing, it won't hurt." He blinked, capturing the boy's chin with his fingers, he forced him to look into his eyes. "Don't you trust me enough to do this?" He gave him a small peck on the cheek, staring deeply into his eyes. "Do not have doubt."  
  
Jou shivered, his body reacting as he looked up at him, rich amber meeting deep ice blue. Did he?  
  
"I-I... Yeah... I c'n trust you..." His pants seemed to get tighter, and he flushed again.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Whee... Review? 


	3. Possesion

Crimson Feathers of Night  
  
A/N: It's me, Sky. Not much to say about this chappy, except that the boys get into some lemony stuff... not for kiddies ^_^D Luvvies!  
  
*****  
  
With the puppy's consent, Seto let his fangs penetrate the thin layer of skin covering the boy's precious life fluid. The blood flowed into his mouth and he began to suck, the blood massaging the boy's veins as it was forced from its host. He could feel himself getting tighter, pants painfully restraining him from doing more than just tasting Jou's blood. But that was inappropriate behavior, and Yugi might wake up at any time to find them like this.  
  
Seto shifted so that his tight, blue-jeaned erection would rub against Jou's, causing moans to fill his ears as he continued to suck, warmth settling all over his body as his hunger was being satiated.  
  
Jou was whimpering and moaning from the sensation as an odd sense of relaxation shot through him. He felt Seto shift, and his jeans suddenly constricted tighter, making him arch up against the vampire. He tilted his neck to the side slightly to give Seto better access as his heartbeat sped up, making his blood flow into Seto's awaiting mouth even faster. His hands tentatively gripped at Seto's arms, and he shivered, eyes closing halfway; glazed over.  
  
Seto's icy, sapphire eyes closed as he let the warm blood cover every inch of his mouth, then swallowed it before it grew cold. Blood was always best warm. Especially this puppy's blood. Never had anything been so... sweet, like cranberry juice. The coppery taste was there, but only mildly. His right hand came up to the boy's full set of blonde hair, gabbing it and tilting it even farther back, trying to get more of the blood to rush to the wound.  
  
Moaning louder, Jou allowed Seto to do whatever he wanted, his pulse quickening from the erotic touches and the feel of Seto drinking from him. His eyes closed completely, cutting off his line of sight as he arched again.  
  
Yami woke up from the loud moan, tired eyes searching to find the source of his sleep deprivation. Locating Seto and Jou and their activities, he just rolled his crimson eyes, not liking the volume of Jou's voice one bit. He quickly glanced down to see if Yugi woke up as well. After all, he normally was during this time of day, whatever time it was. Would he ever be able to drink from Yugi? He didn't think consent wise, more like did he have the courage to. He hoped to find out soon, he didn't know how long he could protect the boy from Pegasus.  
  
Yugi shifted, but didn't wake as he snuggled into the warmth of Yami's body.  
  
Feeling Jou's heart beat slow, now was as good as any to stop, knowing if he continued, it would drain the boy dry. Seto let his lips remain on the skin as his fangs retracted, lick up the blood that overflowed the torn hole in the boy's neck.  
  
Jou shuddered, his eyes fluttering open as he pulled away and stared at Seto with glazed eyes, obviously aroused.  
  
Seto smirked as he pulled the other boy into a kiss, teeth grazing his lips. He looked into the boy's golden brown eyes as he caressed his face with his finger tips, finding his ear interesting. "I'd love to, but not here." His voice was suggestive, intending to direct the boy's attention to their lower regions. Seriously he wouldn't mind. But Yami kicking his ass was unwanted, thank you.  
  
Flushing, Jou pulled back slightly. "Dammnit. Ya took my first kiss," he murmured somewhat teasingly. He shifted again, then looked up at him. "Why don' we get outta here?"  
  
Seto quirked an amused eyebrow. "And go where? You forget it's day right now." He nodded his head to the window, seeing a bit of light coming from behind it. "Unless Ryou's entire house as blinds of drapes like these, then I won't be able to get very far, now would I?"  
  
Jou smirked slightly. "The hall from this room is on the second floor, no windows, and the guest room on the other end has drapes."  
  
Seto smirked and kissed the boy's ear. "Then let's go." Giving the boy no time or room to debate, he hauled him over his shoulder before standing, stepping toward the door that led them to freely relieve the aching in their pants...  
  
Jou bit back a surprised yelp at being carried, then clung to him as he observed the back of his muscled body.  
  
Seto enjoyed the yelp, holding onto him so he wouldn't fall, he expertly caressed the ass he clung to so tightly, opening the door and moving out into the darkened hall, letting the others sleep off their weariness.  
  
Jou moaned lightly, feeling Seto's hand on his ass, and he shifted uncomfortably from pressure.  
  
Walking calmly to the other room, Seto let his cheek nuzzled the bare skin of his hip, as the boy's shirt was slightly lifted from the boy's position. Such soft skin...  
  
Jou shivered, moving his hands to the small of Seto's back as he began to explore everything in his reach. He could feel every firm muscle and every bone.  
  
Seto purred under his touch, the warm hands traveling over his icy former icy flesh, warm now because he'd fed. He didn't purr very often. No one was able to make him do it, but then this puppy's simple wandering about his back made him? He let those thoughts slide away from his mind as he came to the room Jou directed him to. Setting him down, he pointed a finger at the door blocking their entry. "Go make sure the drapes are closed. I don't want to get fried so early in my life."  
  
Jou nodded, walking to the door with an unintentional swing in his slender hips. He opened the door, then peered inside. "It's all dark... I can't even see anything..." He murmured.  
  
Seto's eyes momentarily glowed, before he swooped to his knees to pick Jou up and headed into the room, he foot closing the door behind them. They were all alone in this dark little room. Well, it was dark for the puppy, but Seto had excellent night vision, seeing everything perfectly.  
  
Clinging to Seto's torso, Jou gave a frightened squeak. He couldn't see a thing, and part of it turned him on, while another part of it scared him. "It's pretty damn dark.." He murmured.  
  
He sat him on the bed, straddling his hips as he gave the frightened boy a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be your eyes." Seto pushed his hips against the other's slightly, causing him to moan out. "You don't need to fear, for darkness never extinguishes it." He kissed his cheek and chin, random spots all over his face. "For darkness never survives without it."  
  
Jou shivered, arching up into him again. "G-gods..." He murmured, his hands coming up to the front of Seto's shirt again, only going under it instead.  
  
Seto's sharp intake of breath wasn't really supposed to happen, but he couldn't help it as he felt those hands slide around his sides and chest. The cloth getting in the way irritated Seto greatly, so he helped Jou's discard the offending piece of clothing, now bare-chested.  
  
Jou smiled slightly in the dark, then leaned in to explore with is mouth rather than his hands, his lips brushing one of Seto's nipples.  
  
Seto moaned low in his throat and arched his chest into Jou's mouth, the warm cavern a huge arousal to him. His breath became short, gasps of the intake and outtake of air. He felt the tease of the other boy's tongue and teeth, warmth growing in his lower region every moment.  
  
Jou moaned lightly, his hands finding Seto's sides as he massaged gently, nipping at his skin as he teased him, eyes closed.  
  
Seto's hand found its way to the puppy's hair once again, guiding his mouth to suck harder on his now pert and pebbly nub. Ra, this was like a wet dream....  
  
Jou complied, suckling harder as he pressed their lower bodies together.  
  
Seto almost screamed in pleasure as their heat was intensified.  
  
Jou pulled away, panting. He couldn't quite see Seto in the darkness, so he felt out for him again, licking at his chest and collarbone.  
  
The brown haired boy ran his fingers through Jou's soft hair and the teen continued his mouth's ministrations all over his chest as he had done his nipple. He couldn't help but love the friction in between their legs, and he pushed Jou into the bed with his hips, grinding their erections together once again.  
  
Jou gasped softly, his body arching as he tried to relieve some of the pressure. "S-Seto..." he panted breathlessly.  
  
Not wasting any time, Seto shifted down the boy's body, ridding him of his shirt and blue jeans as he was quickly loosing his patience. He wanted this boy so bad... The sound of his name sent him overboard as he now buried his face in between the puppy's legs, nuzzling his arousal.  
  
Jou gasped sharply, jerking his hips at the sudden contact. He moaned loudly, then squirmed, wondering what would happen next. "Seto...!"  
  
Smirking, he leaned up on his elbows, face inches away from the tip of is erection. "What is it, Puppy?"  
  
"Wh-what's..." He blushed, not quite knowing how to word his question as his body trembled for more.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Seto let his breath fall on Jou's throbbing member, reminding him that he didn't have much patience and he wanted to get back to what he was doing. "What?" he asked, he voice low and pleasure-filled.  
  
"N-nothing..." Jou murmured dazedly, gripping the sheets around his head in an iron grip as sweat formed on his upper torso.  
  
Seto let one of his fingers draw little circles around his belly button, eyes darkening with passion. "Now that you have me curious, I want to know." His breath continued to graze around Jou, eyes transfixed on the boy's dazed ones.  
  
Jou shook his head, still flushed. "I don' remember..."  
  
Seto narrowed his icy eyes. "Sure you don't" he drawled.  
  
Jou nodded almost desperately. "Please stop t-teasin' me..." He moaned.  
  
Seto's smirk grew as he kissed the tip of his arousal. "Why?"  
  
Jou arched again, his voice breaking into almost frustrated whimpers. He moved a hand down to stroke himself, if Seto was going to keep teasing him,  
  
Seto caught the hand, pinning it to the bed as he kept breathing on Jou. "This is so much fun..."  
  
Jou growled, then moved his other hand down lower, his body screaming for some sort of touch, whether it came from Seto or not. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he was able to more or less see where Seto was, even if he could see nothing else in the room. His golden hair spilled into his eyes as he thrashed slightly, arching.  
  
Seto also grabbed the other hand, reflexes too fast for the boy. "Honesty if you want so much, all you have to do is ask." He rolled his eyes as he said this, smiling at Jou's attics to relieve himself. He let his tongue flick over the boy's slit. "Now, what is it you want?"  
  
"Y-yes.." Jou rasped, the feel of being pinned down making him want it even more. He was breathing heavily, nearly tangled in the sheets as he waited in anticipation.  
  
The eyebrow rose a bit higher. "Yes... what?"  
  
Jou blinked in frustration. "Wh-what more d-do you want...?  
  
Seto growled and went to straddle the boy, driving his hips against Jou's, though his were still confined. "I'll ask one more time what it is that you want, otherwise this ends here and now." He let himself kiss his chest. "What is it you want me to do?"  
  
"I-I..." Jou closed his eyes, not willing to look at him. "Nothing.." He murmured, tears pricking at his eyes behind his eyelids.  
  
His smirk faltering. "You want nothing." Seto stood, voice turning cold. "Then why am I even here? As I recall, you were the one who suggested this. Having second thoughts about being fucked by a leech?" The last word was emphasized as much as possible, imitating Jou's insult.  
  
Jou winced, then curled up on the bed, tears pouring down his pale cheeks. "Jes go away..." He murmured, his voice hitching as he nearly shook with sobs. He pulled the blanket around his shivering form, his previous aroused state forgotten as a flood of memories hit him and he choked on a sob.  
  
Noticing the state the boy was in, Seto grabbed his shirt and left, leaving debate and discussion for another time when they were alone. The boy needed some, Seto could sense that. He turned before closing the door, uttering something very soft, unsure of whether or no the boy caught it. "You won't push me away forever."  
  
Jou let loose, sobbing into his arms as he heard those words, then finally gave in to his exhaustion, crying himself to sleep in the thick blankets.  
  
*****  
  
Yami yawned as the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, leaving t the sky wrapped in a dark blanket of night. It was time for everyone to rise and think as to how to handle their current problems. So, with much regret, he took a gentle hold of Yugi's shoulders and slowly lifted the angel off of him. "Yugi, little one. Wake up." He gently coaxed the boy to open his eyes, to look around with coherent thoughts. Bakura and Ryou were curled up in a comfortable-looking corner, and Seto was draped over the chair.  
  
He blinked in slight confusion. Weren't there six of them? Where had Jou gone?  
  
Yugi shifted, murmuring something tiredly, before his eyes opened and he took a look around with curious and sleep-filled amethyst eyes. "Yami...?" He asked quietly, yawning. He arched his slender body slightly and unconsciously as he yawned, one eye closing as he covered his mouth.  
  
"Mm.. Where's everybody gone?" He asked tiredly, not quite awake enough to see everyone in the room.  
  
Yami smiled and the true innocent and kawaii state the boy was in. He couldn't resist reaching up with one of his hands to swipe away a blonde lock of hair that refused to move from its place in front of the boy's eyes. "Everyone is still sleeping, strewn about the room, but I am having trouble locating your friend..." He paused to think of his name. "...Jounouchi, was it?" He nodded, and gave the boy's forehead a kiss. "Let's go find him, okay?" Other than finding Jou, Yami also wanted a moment to themselves, to be alone with this little light, shining brightly in any dark. His dark. His Hikari.  
  
Moving off the bed, Yami held out his arms to the boy, insisting that he should help him in his sleep-induced mind.  
  
Yugi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he reached for Yami, gladly accepting the warmth and guidance of the older boy's arms. He couldn't quite see without blurred vision, and he was still too tired to move much without bumping something, so he locked his arms around Yami's waist and pressed his cheek to the vampire's muscled chest, moaning sleepily.  
  
Yami blinked at the sudden contact, but the surprised look soon melted into a smile. I'm sure he's hungry, he thought, wondering if they should go to the kitchen first. Pulling a hand through tri-colored locks, Yami grabbed the back of his head to tilt him upwards, so he was starring into blurry, beautiful violet eyes. The hold around his waist was still tight, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind a lot of things...  
  
Bending, he let his lips graze the middle of the boy's forehead, his unblemished skin smooth and soft to the touch. "You still aren't awake, are you? Do you need some food" No, he wasn't talking blood wise. He didn't know what kind of food people ate for breakfast, but he was sure he would be able to figure it out.  
  
Yugi nodded slightly, his mind barely registering the kiss as he flushed. He shivered, then yawned, covering his mouth again as his right eye shut in reflex. When he stopped yawning, he smiled sleepily up at Yami and cuddled into his warmth. Something about the older boy seemed to relax and comfort him. Since the first moment he had seen Yami, he knew his life would never be the same.  
  
'Yami saved me...' He thought tiredly as he looked up into Yami's ruby eyes.  
  
Yami's heart nearly broke when Yugi smiled at him and cuddled his body. He shouldn't have spent any time with the boy, should've moved right after saving him, not speaking to him. Yugi deserved more than him, and of what Fate has been slapping in his face right now. He didn't deserve all of this unwanted attention from Pegasus. No doubt, Yami figured that he wouldn't want a relationship with him either. Besides, Yugi probably wasn't into boys. And he wasn't doing all that great with keeping his promise to protect him. Sighing, Yami picked the little one up into his arms and started for the door. He would go in search of the kitchen. Yami smiled at his snuggled up look-a-like.  
  
Yugi meanwhile, was slowly but surely waking from his sleep-induced stupor, flushing at the contact. His heart seemed to skip a beat, and he snuggled closer his hands curling into fists at Yami's chest. "Mmmm..."  
  
Jou awoke, his eyes red from crying. He managed to locate his clothes after stumbling to the light, and he dressed lazily. 'I can't believe I did that last night... But I can't believe he didn't... Last time I was in that position.. Or at least a similar one... I had no choice.. And it hurt so much...' Tears blurred his vision again, but he ignored them, curling back up on the bed.  
  
Yami descended the stairs carefully, trying to refrain Yugi from a bumpy ride. A two-story house was simple to navigate, right? So the kitchen would obviously be on the first floor, much like his under-used one was. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he took a look around at the sparsely furnished living room. A couch and chair in front of a TV, a lamp on an enable in between the two cushioned sitting areas, a couple of those reach-to-the- ceiling lamps, and a small bookshelf at the other end. Next to him was a door, so he decided that that was where the kitchen must've been and walked through.  
  
He was correct in his assumption. It was a kitchen. Sitting the boy in one of the stool, deeply missing his warmth, Yami began to look about the many shelving units lining the walls.  
  
Yugi slumped over the countertop, eyes closing again. He yelped and jumped back as the cold countertop woke him up. Unfortunately, balance comes after you get your sight, and he flailed, falling out of the stool and hitting the floor with a loud thump. The stool then fell on him, making him yelp again. His innocent amethyst eyes filled with a slight confusion, then embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
The corner of Yami's mouth lifted slightly as he watched the Hikari's antics. He couldn't help but be a little amused. Walking over, forgetting about what boxes he was looking at, he took the chair off of Yugi with ease, picking it up and setting it down with one hand and a light hold. He then kneeled at his side, fingers yet again lacing into his hair as his crimson eyes looked him over. "Are you alright?" he asked, not noticing that his breath had caught onto the young one's cheek, and not realizing how close their faces were, too busy looking into deep twin seas of violet.  
  
Yugi's lips parted slightly as he stared up at him, unsure of what to do. The heat rose to his face, and he felt himself inching just a little closer, his hand timidly moving up to Yami's face, where his fingers timidly brushed his tan cheek.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and swallowed, the proximity of their bodies now finally sinking in. He kept repeating a statement over and over in his head, unwilling to believe that no matter what, it was going to happen. Don't kiss me, little one. I won't be able to control myself if you do.  
  
With a faint blush over the bridge of his nose and cheeks, Yugi leaned up a little closer, their lips only a millimeter apart. 'He's so warm...'  
  
Yami mentally shook his head, screaming from whatever internal hell he was suffering, like being caged as his body and heart overruled his logic of mind. The little one's lips radiated warmth and promise. He was unsure of what that promise was, but he wanted to find out, and soon. So, leaning down, he closed the rest of the gap between them, finding Yugi's lips just as sweet as they were in his dream a few days back.  
  
Yugi shivered, his lips parting again as his hands found Yami's chest, and he fisted them again, this time clutching his shirt. 'What is this feeling...?'  
  
The vampire felt those inviting velvet lips part and he wasted no time take that advantage. He lip his tongue slip into the boy's warm mouth, which tasted sweeter than his lips, saltier than his skin, and a bit sour, like dill pickles. Straddling the boy, his mind kept screaming for him to stop, but he couldn't. The young, intoxicating person before him was simply too much for him to resist. His body was aching now, a growing need to be inside the boy was painfully present in his leather pants.  
  
Gasping, Yugi closed his eyes, allowing the vampire to explore his mouth. His body trembled and began to fill with a warm feeling that he felt would go spinning out of control and consume him if he didn't do something about it. It took him a second to figure out that with Yami straddling him, if he pushed his hips upwards, part of the fire inside his body would be satisfied.  
  
Yami was, to say the least, taken by surprise when Yugi thrust his hips upward, causing the ruby-eyed vampire to moan under the pressure, also feeling Yugi's aroused state. His mouth didn't reach any ears though, as it was drowned out in Yugi's own mouth, lip's latched together preventing nothing in or out as the two continued to kiss passionately, fingers splayed on Yugi's shoulders, kneading the flesh with affection.  
  
Yugi was trembling almost violently as he whimpered lightly into Yami's mouth, his hands splaying over Yami's tight leather shirt. The fire was growing now, and it was almost painful. He tried shifting, but that didn't work, so he arched slightly again, shuddering as it alleviated some of the pressure. He didn't realize that every time he tried to put the fire out, it burned brighter.  
  
Loving the contact, Yami pushed against Yugi's hips as well, only he pinned the other down on the ground, circling his hips into the other boy's as he rubbed his front, digits now going lower in their massage-like kneading. Yami felt the whimper, and he let go of his mouth, not satisfied with small moans and swallowed whimpers. His ears would not be satisfied until he heard those screams right next to his own. Bending his neck, he lavishly licked and sucked at the supple neck that he was so drawn to bite. He wanted to so bad.... But then it was hard trying to ignore the screaming voice in his head. He couldn't bite this little Hikari....  
  
With a low moan, Yugi began to move against him, his hands moving to Yami's hair, where he sifted his fingers through. He tilted his head to the side, giving Yami better access and permission. "Y-Yami..!" he moaned louder, arching his body as he tried to control the raging passion in his veins. He didn't know quite what was happening, but he did know that he wanted more of it.  
  
Yami felt like cumming right then and there at the way Yugi moaned his name. He couldn't though. It was sweet torture to know that while your dreams could be very erotic, the real thing was so much better, so many chances, so many opportunities to take advantage of... And at the pleading voice, he couldn't wait to sink into the plush flesh. Licking at his throat one more time, he paused in mid-bite, fangs hovering in the air as his tongue licked against something that was very familiar to him.  
  
Closing his mouth, he pushed away slightly to look at the boy's neck. A sudden bout of fear and shock came to him as he stared at the two still- healing puncture wound near the back of his neck. Pegasus' bite. Yami, forgetting their fiery state of passion, turned Yugi's head the other way, more bite marks on smooth skin. Only, they weren't Pegasus'.  
  
Yugi blinked, then looked up at him. "Y-Yami...?"  
  
Yami looked darkly at the wounds, fingering them lightly at first, but hissing and pulling away as they heated his fingertips. What was this? With a jolt of energy, the vampire leapt up, grabbing and pulling Yugi up as well. "Yugi, do you remember any other vampires than Pegasus, me, Bakura and Seto?"  
  
Yugi frowned slightly in confusion, the heat diminishing at the question. "N-no... Not that I can..." His eyes widened and he took an instinctive step backwards. "W-wait..." Yugi touched the side of his neck fearfully.  
  
~  
  
Yugi moaned again, clutching Yami's arm tightly at the sensation. 'What's he doing...? And why does it feel so good...?'  
  
By the time he regained enough of his senses to actually notice that the cinnamon smell was gone and the vampire had left, he was gasping against the wall. Shaking, he stood, and then left, eyes dazed and glazed. He was walking up to his house, when he felt a hand on his arm. Thinking his mysterious savior had returned, he spun around, only to see cold brown eyes and messy blonde hair.  
  
"Wh-who are you...?" He squeaked.  
  
The man smirked, his eyes flashing golden as his fangs emerged. Yugi had no time to react as he was slammed up against the wall and his hands were pinned at the wrist on either side of his head. He felt two sharp fangs slide viciously into his neck and he cried out, trying to thrash away. The vampire simply pressed their bodies together, growling as he lapped up some of the blood. Yugi gasped in shock and pain as the vampire withdrew abruptly.  
  
"It seems master wants me to save you for him... I can do that... But we will be back little one."  
  
Reeling as the man let him go, Yugi stumbled into his house, avoiding his grandpa. He went straight up to his room, then lay down, not sleeping. 'What happened... Who was that?' It vaguely occurred to him that he didn't know the stranger's name, even though the stranger knew his AND the bully's.  
  
It didn't occur to him that he didn't know which stranger he was thinking about as he fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
Yugi began to tremble, staring up at Yami with wide eyes.  
  
Seeing the boy's fear-filled orbs widen, Yami sat on the floor, a worried look on his face as he forgot all about the food in the cupboards and finding Jou. This was more important, Yugi was more important. He held out his arms, legs crossed, as he tried to coax the little one into his arms. "Yugi? What happened?" His voice was soft and took sort of higher pitch as he tried to soothe the trembling boy. "You can tell me. I won't get mad."  
  
Yugi fell into Yami's arms, trembling violently. "After I met y-you... G- gold h-hair and b-brown eyes... H-he said his m-master wanted m-me and th- that they'd b-be back... R-right before I got into th-the house..."  
  
Yami let his hands rub Yugi's back, comforting him as much as he could. The poor boy as been through so much... He didn't deserve any of this pain! He was too innocent to be done like this. Now he had to worry about Pegasus' followers as well as the pedophile himself. They should not let him out of their sight, no matter what. Screw that poor excuse of education called school. They wouldn't protect him. Bullies picked on him, and teachers were paid to care. The boy only had one relative, but Ra knows where he is. The only friend he had, that was normal, was Jou... The young one definitely need some comfort right now, fuck the rest of the world.  
  
Burying his face into the spiked locks f soft hair, Yami whispered to him words of calm, hoping to quench the boy's trembling. "Shh... Yugi... It's alright. They aren't here anymore, and I won't let them touch you ever again..." I breathed in his hair's scent, a deep breath as he held the other close, in a firm yet comforting grip. He would stay like this for however long Yugi wanted, or needed, to be soothed. Yami cared for him deeply and wished to see no more harm done upon them.  
  
Yugi held to him tightly, trembling still. He stopped trembling finally, when he heard Yami's words. A tingle shot through his body, and he leaned up into him with a small whimper.  
  
Jou sighed, finally getting out of bed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He walked out of the room and down the stairs, wincing as he realized his father was going to be angry with him for not coming home. His stomach rumbled, and he headed for the kitchen, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of his innocent friend being held and obviously comforted by a vampire.  
  
Yami glanced away from Yugi's darling eyes to the person who had disturbed the "moment" that the two were sharing. It was Jou. Even though he was glad to see the boy unharmed and still in the house, he was not looking forward to being yelled at again for trying to a bit human on Yugi's behalf. He could understand the over protectiveness, but sometimes it went on a bit too much. Shifting Yugi so the boy was able to look at the door, Yami casually nodded his head at the blonde. "Jou. We were wondering were you where. You weren't in the room when Yugi and I woke up." He tilted his head. "What was wrong?"  
  
Jou flinched. "N-nothin. Look.. Sorry guys, but I gots ta go home..."  
  
Yugi looked up at him, noting the red eyes. "Jou-kun... Daijobou ka?"  
  
Jou nodded slightly. His golden hair was tousled and his shoulders were slumped.  
  
Yami looked at the clock and winced. "I don't think that would be a wise idea, Jou." He then nodded to the shaded windows, and how light seemed to disappear behind them. "You see, it's night out. You shouldn't be going anywhere. In fact..." He stood, lifting Yugi as well and putting him in the chair again, hoping he was careful enough to not fall off this time. "I suggest we all stay here until this whole Pegasus thing flows over." He crossed his arms in a matter of face way and continued leaving no room for debate. "I can talk to Ryou about putting a protection seal around the house and we all could sleep in one of the numerous guest rooms here."  
  
Jou froze. "No. I hafta get home. I'll ask Ryou ta teleport me there or somethin'. No need ta worry 'bout someone like me..." He said quietly.  
  
Yugi, though still clinging to Yami, watched him carefully. "Jou-kun... Why do you want to go...?"  
  
Jou couldn't suppress his shiver. "Because these leeches are givin' me the creeps, no offense Yami. I wanna get outta this place and go home."  
  
Yami nodded. "If that is what you wish, then have a seat while you wait for the others to wake up." He looked back down at the little one clutching his waist. "Are you still hungry?" he asked as he detangled himself and started to go to through the cupboards again. "Are you hungry, too, Jou?"  
  
Jou shook his head. "Nah. I jes wanna get outta here"  
  
Yugi crawled over to him, then looked into his eyes, his innocence refusing to be lied to. "Is this because of Seto?"  
  
Jou froze again, then looked away, muttering something under his breath. It wasn't the WHOLE reason...  
  
Yami stopped going through the cabinets at the sound of Seto's name. That's right.... they seemed to be getting pretty close last night... What was making Jou like this? Surely he didn't break up with him already...? No! This was all wrong, he could sense it. Closing the door to the fridge, Yami went over and stole Yugi's original spot at the table. "What of Seto?" His voice was very even and low, but Yami was also greatly intrigued. At first look, the tiredness in his eye was probably from the activities of last night, right? Coming to think of it, Yami didn't at all wake from any screaming noises, as light as he slept. Then... nothing went on? Just what the hell DID go on?  
  
Jou hissed. "Fuck off."  
  
Yugi gaped at the word choice, then sighed. "Did he hurt you...?"  
  
Jou clenched his fists. "I'll see ya later Yug."  
  
Ignoring the smaller one's protests, Jou headed for the door, tears burning at his eyes again.  
  
Yami starred off as he headed out, a bit surprised at the language, yet not at all at the same time. He should make an appointment with Seto in the near future to have a little chat with him. No matter how much the other would beg, he knew he really shouldn't go after the boy, knowing he'd be safe from the vampires tonight. They were more after Yugi than him. What had tiffed the boy so much as to swear at them before leaving? Only Seto would know. But he also couldn't help a feeling that something else was after the boy as well, something he wasn't quite so sure was just as bad or worse than a vampire. Turning to Yugi, he lifted an eyebrow. "Would it be okay if you spend a little time with Ryou and Bakura tonight while I have a meeting with Seto?" he asked, knowing the younger boy would approve, but asking never the less.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, then looked back at Jou. His eyes were filed with tears. "Don't go!" he cried out, running after Jou and grabbing his hand. "P-please don't g-g-go.." Yugi whispered.  
  
It was with Yugi's tears that Jou felt himself retreating. "Yug... I jes..."  
  
Yugi held tightly to him, refusing to let go.  
  
"Yug, I'll see ya later." Ripping his hand free, Jou left.  
  
For a few seconds, Yugi stood there, before he too, grabbed the door and prepared to follow him.  
  
Yami's eyes grew wide as Yugi was prepared to follow. There was no way he was going to let the boy go out on his own, it was too dangerous. He knew that it wouldn't be wise to just leave, knowing his protection wouldn't be enough to save all three if they were to get into trouble. He ran to Yugi and held onto him tightly, not letting him a nook of ability to escape. "Yugi, leave him be. He needs to think." He kissed the top of the boy's head. "He will be alright, Yugi, but you cannot trounce about as easily as him. You need to hide and you need protection. I'm sure Jou has that at home." But he felt himself think, wondering why that sounded a bit too wrong for him, to make the boy feel better, he added on... "We will go find him to see if he's okay once the others are awake, okay?"  
  
"No! I have to go help him!" After relentlessly struggling, Yugi finally went lax, whimpering lightly. He trembled, then agreed quietly, leaning into Yami with a sinking feeling that everything wasn't alright. "P- promise?" he asked quietly.  
  
*****  
  
Ryou yawned lightly, arching his body as his chocolate eyes focused. The first thing he noticed was that he was being held. The second thing he noticed was that he was being held by a vampire and he LIKED it. He debated waking him up, then decided to just let him wake up on his own.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Still Sky, all by her lonesome... R/R? Make Kaori-chan and I happy? ^_^ 


	4. In Blonde Retrospect

Crimson Feathers of Night  
  
A/N:  
  
LK: ...............*Hides behind a table as random objects are thrown at her* I SWEAR I'll update WOR soon! I SWEAR!  
  
Sky: ::blinks as she watches Kaori hide:: Eh?  
  
*Grabs Sky* Damnit, I SWEAR!!!!!  
  
Sky: O.O WAAAAAI! What'd I do?! ::cowers::  
  
LK: Nothing!^^ *Carrying an umbrella and ducking under things* Welcome to the fourth chappie of our crappy story! Well.... MY parts that are crappy... Sky-chan is doing such a wonderful job! *Glomps*  
  
Sky: ::blushes, then smacks Kaori:: Shush you! Oh, someone asked how we did this, so here's our secret. We take turns with characters. She takes Seto, Bakura, and Yami, and I RP as Yugi, Jou, and Ryou. I do the editing-... Kaori-chan, I just noticed something about the characters I control... Is it just me, or am I the bitch in our relationship? ::blink blink::  
  
LK: *Whacks Sky-chan* You bitch! ^.~  
  
Sky: ::pouts::  
  
LK: *Huggles* But I still love ya.... *Kiss*  
  
Sky: ::huggles:: Okay! ::dramatic theatrical smooch:: Anyway...  
  
LK: =^__________^= *Smooches back* Yes.... Anyway, Welcome to the fourth chappie of our crappy story! Wait........ I already said that, didn't I? *Giggles*  
  
Sky: ^_^D And to all the S/J lovers out there... DUN HURT US! LK: *Nods* And if everyone does, then I won't post my chappie 14 for WOR.... WHICH IS A SETO/JOU LEMON EVERYONE!!!!!  
  
Sky: RIGHT! And I won't post chappy 14 of OLB, which is ALSO a S/J lemon! Or is it chappy 13? .. Which chappy am I on...? CRAP.. ::goes to check::  
  
LK: *Giggles madly* It's hard to type with gloves on!!!!!!!!! dkjfbvzxdkhfbvkzjdxbvhjzx jsdfskv skdjbvi szdijvlizsbv *Checks* It's chappie 14 you are on. *Nods*  
  
Sky: ::blinky::  
  
*****  
  
Yami nodded his head to the boy cradled in his arms. "Of course. We can't just blindly follow  
  
Standing, Yami stretched his muscles, cracking his many stiff bones. "Let's go upstairs to see if we can wake them, okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded distantly, still looking to the door. "The sooner we wake them, the sooner we can find Jou..."  
  
Holding out his hand for Yugi's, he couldn't help but wonder what had made Jou leave so abruptly. He barely knew the teen, but he could sense that it wasn't his normal behavioral pattern. He could tell the boy really didn't want to go home, but was afraid. Of what, he wasn't sure. He hoped it had nothing to do with Seto.  
  
Yugi reached up and took his hand, a small smile touching his lips. He wondered what could have happened to Jou, and why it had to do with Seto.  
  
Yami brooded a bit while walking with Yugi towards the stairs. It seemed like Jou didn't want to be at his house, but he didn't want to be here, either. As much as he hated to admit it, Yami's mind could think of nothing but Seto as the cause. He would have to have a talk with his elder later, of what happened last night.  
  
Quiet creaks in the steps stirred him from his thoughts as he gazed up to see who it was. Blue eyes and brown hair. "Hello, Seto."  
  
Yugi paused. "Good morning Seto..." Unable to contain his curiosity, he nearly bounced. "What did you do to Jou...?"  
  
Yami blinked at Yugi's boldness of the situation and looked down at him. No doubt, Yugi was curious, but to suddenly burst out like that. He looked at Seto, studying his reaction.  
  
The billionaire vampire was also quite surprised and confused. After a moment of paused, hesitant words poured from his mouth. "What do you mean "what did I do"?"  
  
Yugi shifted from foot to foot, looking down. "At the sound of your name, Jou just left... And he didn't say why... He went home, even though Yami said he should stay..."  
  
Seto paled slightly, but quickly recovered. He didn't want to lead anything on. But he didn't recover quite quickly enough, as Yami had caught it, and gave a small upward curve of his lips. He put one of his hands on his hips. "Yes, tell us. What exactly happened?"  
  
The icy glare Seto gave that was intended to make Yami shake was melted by fierce red ones. "Nothing you should hear as of yet, my dear apprentice." And with that, he stalked off toward the kitchen. God, Yami hated being called that, just because he was so young... It doesn't mean he didn't know anything.  
  
Yugi paused slightly, then chased after Seto, grabbing his arm. "Please! I've heard him talk about how much he hates going home, and I want to know what happened! You didn't hurt him did you!? He knows that Pegasus is still out there, and he knows he's safe here! What did you do that made him leave?!" Yugi's eyes filled with tears again, and he clutched Seto's arm tightly.  
  
Seto whirled around and towered over Yugi in a set tone, strong and fierce. "Of course I wouldn't hurt him! If he suffers, he put it on himself! If hates home so much, he shouldn't go! If Pegasus is still out there, then damn, is his ass in trouble! But don't say I hurt him, 'cause it's all a lie! Is that understood? Everything he lives in front and near you is a lie! Take a moment to look into his eyes sometimes and see how terrifying his life really is! I've seen it! And what does he do? First he comes onto me all hot and bothered. Second, he tells me to stop! Third, after leading me to a different room, he starts to whack out on me!" He threw his hands up in the air. "At home. Everything that brings him pain is at his home, not by my hand." And with that final word, he entered the kitchen, but not before Yami caught sight of a single tear that had made it's way down his face, from the very ducts that lay dormant for so long.  
  
Yugi froze, then staggered backwards. "I..." His eyes filled with tears so quickly that he couldn't see anymore, and with a choked sob, he ran for the door, throwing it open. Pain seemed to explode inside of him, from Seto's words and from the realization that his friend was hurting and he wasn't helping. Ignoring Yami's earlier words, he stepped outside, no shoes on, then looked left and right, trying to decide which way to go.  
  
Before Yami could say anything, his hand was suddenly cold with a lack of a warm presence. Yugi... Tears of his own started welding up, making his vision blurry, as he also headed for the door, intending to follow his innocent love. He would not blink. It would cause the tears to overflow, followed by many more, unable to stop them. He was desperate, not wanting Yugi to be captured by Pegasus again. He wouldn't be able to stand himself if any harm came to his small look-a-like.  
  
Yugi continued to look back and forth, his eyes overflowing with tears. "I don't know which way to go!" He sobbed, falling to his knees. He wiped furiously at his eyes, then wrapped his arms around himself, bowing his head. "I can't help my best friend..." His voice was laced with guilt and misery, devoid of its usual chipper-ness.  
  
Yami found the misery-stricken boy in front of the door. 'Poor Hikari....' he thought, as he embraced him, arms closing over his own. "We'll find him. Find him and rescue him, if that is what you truly desire. Right now, if you want." He looked the boy in the eyes. "Is it?"  
  
Yugi nodded, sniffling miserably. "You'll help me f-find him?" He shivered, leaning up against his warmth as he shivered, wishing he had gotten a jacket or at least a pair of shoes. The cold cement was biting through his socks, seeping into his skin.  
  
Yami nodded. "If that is what you wish, mon petite. I will."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Please... I'm worried about Jou..."  
  
He nodded as well. "At least put some shoes on." He started to urge him into the house. "Do you know where he lives, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi shivered, wiping his remaining tears away. He quickly donned a pair of shoes, after checking to make sure they were his, then looked up at him. "Should we have anyone come with us? Maybe... Seto? Because I don't think Jou will want to come anyway... Yeah... I know where he lives..."  
  
Yami raised his brow. "Do you really think he would help matters? If he was what caused Jou to go home, he won't be able convince him to come back."  
  
"You don't know Jou like I do... If Seto is what made him leave, but Seto doesn't try to bring him back, then he won't come... he's stubborn that way..." Yugi murmured, his eyes pleading. "Please convince him... I'm worried...!"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, the moment of sad solicitation almost making his heart break into tiny pieces. He could never ignore that face, much less say no to it. Nodding and placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, Yami made his way into the kitchen to confront Seto, who had busied himself with idle knife tossing at the wall opposite the one he was leaning against. Seto had a look of sorrow on his face, an emotion few men saw and lived. Yami didn't overly feeling like dying right now, but Jou was in trouble. And he was going to make his sire go, no matter what. "Seto. You may be older than me, but I had higher rank than you all those long years ago." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Would care to come look for Jou? Yugi has a fear for him; that something greatly terrible will happen." When Seto's misty, cold, dull blue eyes looked up at him, he could tell of the pain that he was feeling. He knelt down to him, voice kept quiet as he continued. "We shall talk of this later, but would you please come?" The nod was all he needed and he pulled the taller boy to his feet, leading him to the door.  
  
Yugi waited, twitching almost nervously. A part of him wanted to run after Yami and help convince Seto, but the other part of him wanted to leave immediately and find Jou. 'I know I told Yami I'd wait for him... But what's the chance of being found again?' Looking to the door again, he stepped outside, shivering in the cold air. Almost instantly, a pang of fear shot through him and he stumbled back inside with a cry. 'Something's out there... I'm waiting for Yami!'  
  
Finally dragging Seto out to where Yugi was without much difficulty, he nodded to outside. "Seto has agreed to come with, to convince Jou to come back here." Yami looked around. "This is probably the safest place for the two of you. Either that, or wherever the sun is still high." He bent to kiss Yugi yet again on his head. "Let's go, mon petit."  
  
Yugi nodded, deciding not to mention the fact that he felt either Pegasus or Keith nearby. Neither vampire would be dumb enough to challenge them. "Hai..." Yugi took Yami's hand, then went back outside, pushing back the chill that shook his body, before walking down the sidewalk towards the slums of the city  
  
Yami couldn't help but also feel cold and dead inside. Physically, he was fine, but it felt like someone was draining him of his mental power, in turn making him feel dank and shivers running along the length of his spine. Something, or someONE was out there. He eyes couldn't pick up anything, but he felt a strong presence nearby, one who boasted at it's power. He looked to Seto, and also found his eyes shifting nervously, alert with attention. They would have to remain on guard.  
  
Yugi took notice of their shifting, then closed his eyes for a second. "Guys... The other vampire... Not Pegasus... He's following us..." He murmured, tightening his grip on Yami's hand. "D-do you think they got J- Jou...?" His voice was panicked now.  
  
Yami's hand tightened just as much in a reassuring hold. "I hope not." He pulled Yugi close to him, not wanting the boy to go too far in front of them. Seto was just silent, not making a sound as he walked behind the duet, ears sharp for the almost inaudible noises.  
  
"I believe we aren't being followed, but we are following him...." Seto's voice was so bold for one who hadn't talked the entire time. It surprised Yami, but not as much as his words.  
  
Yugi paused, then touched his neck lightly. He looked to the left, then backed away from that direction. "H-he's over there.. I wanna hurry..." He said quietly, pulling Yami along faster as they entered the slums.  
  
Yami allowed himself to be pulled at running speed as Yugi pulled him through the maze of run-down houses and dirty streets, Seto not far behind. Yugi's worried voice made him worry, and he wanted to waste no time now that they were nearing their destination. He would barely be able to find his way out, but finding their way there was more important.  
  
Yugi stopped in front of a broken down house with two stories, then knocked. A tall drunken man opened the door, glaring angrily. "What the fuck do you want, kid?"  
  
Yugi took a step backwards. "U-um... Is Jou here...?" He asked.  
  
Yami had this urge to empty his already wrenching stomach. The man was disgusting, unclean, and completely repulsive. And he was in need of many breath mints. He let his other hand stray to the boy's shoulder, mindlessly massaging it as he spoke as well. "It is imperative we speak with him." Seto nodded, doing nothing more than that of glaring at the sickly, beer- bellied man.  
  
"Go to hell." He slurred, throwing a bottle at Yugi's feet. Yugi yelped, jumping away from the shattered glass. There was a cry from inside the house, and the man abruptly turned away. "S'none'a'yer bushinesh..."  
  
A growl from deep within Seto's throat was all the warning the man got before being tackled by both vampires, though different reasons why. Seto hopped off him, sure that Yami would take care of the drunken bastard, and went in search for Jou. "Jou!" he called, over and over. I didn't take him long to find him, though, but the sight that greeted his eyes horrified him.  
  
Jou looked up from his position in the corner, his eyes flashing with pain. Blood trickled down the side of his face, bruises adorning his bare torso. His hair was matted to his head from blood and sweat. Noticing Seto, he flinched, then curled up, trying to hide himself. "Don' look at me..." He mumbled.  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide as Jou's dad passed out, before he ran into the house to find Jou. "Jou!? Where is he?"  
  
Yami pushed himself away from the intoxicated, now passed out guy laying in the doorway and followed Yugi to Jou. He couldn't believe how many bloody cuts and bruises he had. They needed to get him out of there. Apparently, Seto had the same idea, as he walking up to the curled up boy and pick him up, carrying him with ease out of the room. "We were lucky to find you" he finally said.  
  
Jou shivered. "Lemme go... I c'n walk on my own..." He murmured, nearly passing out from the talking.  
  
Yugi's eyes were wide with horror, and he quickly backed away. "J-Jou..." His heart caught on a beat, and he stumbled over Jou's father, landing on the porch on his butt.  
  
Yami kneeled, offering Yugi his hand to help him up. "What's wrong, Yugi?" Seto stopped and turned to look at them, but did not drop Jou. Instead, he pulled him tighter to his chest, almost like in a death grip.  
  
"He's... Never...Seen..." Jou mumbled, trying to emphasize the point that he did NOT want to be seen as he was in that moment.  
  
Yugi continued to gape with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Oh God..."  
  
Seto then carried on, intending to return to the house they had previously come from, leaving Yami to deal with poor Yugi. He needed his own private talk with the blond in his arms. Looking down, he began to inquire. "Jou, why did you go home? You had-have-protection in Ryou's house. Do you know that Keith or Pegasus could have found you? And what then? How do you think it would make me feel if you were gone, no longer of the dreadful world?" His pace quickened a bit as his temper grew, but he didn't stop. He wanted answers.  
  
"What's it matter? Ya obviously don't wanna hafta deal with me.." Jou murmured tiredly. "S'ides... Pops woulda been even more pissed f'I had been any later..." Jou felt his body growing weaker, and his head ached horribly.  
  
Having enough with his attitude, Seto looked about to see that they were alone, and pulled away from the road, now slamming the weaker boy against the wall just inside an alley. "If I didn't want to deal with you, I wouldn't have come." He voice was steady, eyes narrowed. His aura was strong and confused, yet he kept his posture. "And I could beat your father to a bloodied pulp in one second flat if I wanted to. Don't even dare to change the subject on me! Answer my questions!"  
  
Jou winced, gritting his teeth as he held back a bloody cough. "What the fuck do ya want me to say?!" He snapped, barely able to keep his eyes open. Some of his hair fell in his eyes, and he shivered, his bare torso scraping against the wall.  
  
"The truth!" Seto could not help it as his voice grew into a yell. "I want the fucking truth! I want to know just what the hell you think when you look at me! I want to know just how much pain I cause just by being near someone! I want to know what you felt... when you tempted Pegasus, what was running through your mind, and any other evil out there, by running home." Breath hard and rapid, he decided for the best to lower his now-hoarse voice, taking a moment to breathe and let Jou answer.  
  
"You want the fuckin' truth!?" Jou yelled back, his body growing weaker and weaker. He could care less. He had a point to make. "The fuckin' truth is that I can't take loving someone so much it hurts, and not bein' loved back! Eva since ya bit me I've been falling hard and fast, but I can't take that it hurts so much to feel fer someone who doesn't understand! I'd rather be dead than hafta look at you, knowin' that I love you and you don't understand!" Jou coughed up some blood, wincing, but he continued to yell. "Ya wanna know what I feel when I look at you!? What I see?! I feel so much fuckin love it ain't even funny, and I see someone I would give my life to make happy! But you don't CARE!" He screamed, slumping slightly against the wall,  
  
It took a moment for Seto to realize just how much those words hurt. All of them. It hurt him. The boy's love for him was probably false. Who could ever love a bloodsucker like him? And how could he not care? He cared deeply with all his heart, with all emotion he had left in his ice cold heart, left fragile and hard from past lovers. Loving yet not loved back. He knew the situation well. Seto's eyes clouded over, misty and watery. "How dare you say I do not care." He let go of the blonde and stepped away. "How dare you think I do not care." Closing his eyes tightly, he shook his head. "How can it be that I am the one who does not care!?" His hands fisted in his hair. "I told you I was here, that if I didn't care, I wouldn't." Taking a deep sigh he came to one conclusion. "No. Jou, you are the one who doesn't care. As I am doomed to repeat my cycle of unwanted loves. You hold my interest. You say you care, but you have brought nothing but pain to me." He ran off, but was unable to keep his composure as a tear slid down his cheek, making his way skyward to the rooftops, leaving him there for Yami and Yugi to find. He was in too much pain.  
  
Jou tried to stumble forward, wishing he could respond, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up. "Don't worry." Something licked at the blood on the side of his face. "I'll take care of you."  
  
Jou's eyes slid shut, and he slumped against the figure, too exhausted to fight or protest. 'Seto... I love you....'  
  
*****  
  
Yami, meanwhile, was trying to settle Yugi down. "It's okay, Yugi." He scooped him up and started to walk in the direction Seto had gone. "As soon as we get to Ryou's, we'll treat his injuries. And I promise that if Jou's father tries to hurt him anymore, then he will have me and Seto to deal with." He hugged the boy close to his chest. "Okay?"  
  
Yugi stared up at him. "O-okay..." He froze suddenly, his eyes growing wide with panic. "The other vampire... He has Jou...!" Yugi choked, tears forming in his eyes. "We have to...! No! How!?" Yugi cried out, shaking violently as the strength drained from him and he slumped against Yami, sobbing. He passed out, having taken one too many emotional shocks that night.  
  
Yami, now taking notice of Seto's absence and many dark alleys around them, he let his senses roam outward, beyond the street he was on. He could not sense Seto anywhere. It was like he vanished. Either that or he had purposely hidden all traces of himself. He assumed the latter, but daren't believe it for sure. He could sense another power out there, moving away from them, but definitely old and powerful. Someone like...  
  
Eyes wide as realization dawned on him, he ran the rest of the way back to their temporary safe house as fast as he could. He did not care if Bakura and Ryou were still sleeping. They all needed to go find Seto and Jou. Looking at the little bundle in his arms, he cocked his head in thought. How did the little one know that Jou was in trouble so quickly?  
  
Yugi shifted, crying out lightly in his sleep. "Jou..." He murmured.  
  
Yami looked worriedly over Yugi to make sure he was okay, the little outburst scaring him, before he kicked in the door to the house, locking it afterward. Settling Yugi on the couch, he quickly made way upstairs to the room he knew Ryou and Bakura were in.  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura's sleeping face, wondering when the older boy was going to wake up. He was starting to get a cramp.  
  
Yami burst in, finding them on the floor. "We have big troubles." He kicked Bakura in the side, waking him up in startled pain. "Get up and get downstairs." Closing the doors, he went downstairs to Yugi's side.  
  
Ryou moved out of Bakura's arms, eyes filled with concern. "Something must be wrong with Yugi or Jou...Or Seto..." He added thoughtfully. He wasted no time in standing, helping Bakura up, and pulling him down the stairs.  
  
Yami sat on the floor next to the couch, holding Yugi's hand as he awaited the others arrival. Yugi had managed to break out into a sweat, and Yami could feel the hotness in his feverish skin. 'What happened, Yugi?' He thought, as he heard Yugi's labored breathing fill the air. 'What made you fall ill?' He looked up as Ryou and Bakura come down the steps. He point to his little one, pain on his face. "What the hell is wrong with him?"  
  
Yugi shivered violently, and Ryou immediately darted to his side. He closed his eyes, concentrating heavily, before he broke out in a sweat. "Yugi's... In pain because... It must be a vampire who has bitten him... Is preparing to claim someone close... CLOSE to him..." Ryou turned to look at them. "That's all my magic will tell me."  
  
Yami stared up at him. "But what can we do? Can't we help at all?"  
  
Ryou frowned. "It will take me sometime... But I think I might be able to use a spell to get us to Jou..."  
  
Yami nodded and move to a chair, sitting queitly and patiently, waiting for what Ryou was going to do. Bakura stood a few feet from the white-haired witch, watching closely, reading to take action if Ryou would over do himself.  
  
Ryou clasped his hands in front of him, chanting under his breath. He began to glow lightly, but it would take him much longer than it looked.  
  
*****  
  
Jou's eyes opened dazedly, filled with fear and confusion. He was lying in a satin bed, bandaged and cleaned. His wrists were tied above his head, to a golden headboard. "What the hell...?" He murmured, looking around dazedly.  
  
Jou awoke fully when a hand glided over his chest, then up to his neck. A blonde vampire smirked at him, leaning down to lick at his exposed throat. "Pretty pretty..." He murmured.  
  
Jou tried to move away, noting that he was only wearing his boxers. "G-get the hell away from me!"  
  
The vampire smirked, biting down softly on his throat, not breaking the skin as he moved to straddle him. "Should you feel the need to cry out, my name is Keith."  
  
Jou struggled again, his arms straining as he tried to move away. His chest hurt terribly, from bruises and cuts, but mostly from the fear choking him. "G-get the hell away from me!" He choked.  
  
Keith lay there for a moment in mock thought, making noises someone would by making tough decisions. "Hmmm..... I don't I can...." With his legs straddling him, Keith decided to drive Jou into the bed, his already hardened member pushing against Jou's own. He wanted to make the boy scream, to cry out in pain. He was also a bit of a sadist, too, unbeknownst to the poor human blonde that this was far from being over....  
  
Jou cried out in pain and fear, yanking his arms violently to get away. "Please...!" His voice took on a panicky note. He lost all his resolve and fire when put in a position like this.  
  
Keith laughed harshly as he ripped the boy's boxers off, leaving him totally naked on the sheets, revealing everything to him. "I'm not as wimpy as your little Seto boy, so you better watch how you react to which touches I give, and you MAY survive." He laughed at this also.  
  
Jou twisted away, trying to get away from him. "Please no!" He cried in full out terror. His eyes filled with tears as he struggled in the restraints, his wrists going raw.  
  
Keith's face twisted in maddened anger. "Wrong answer, little boy." He let his hand fall on something on the floor and picked it up, caressing it in his hands. The hard leather made him even more aroused, but not nearly so as the screams and whimpers and begging would do. Lifting the boy's chin with the leather cord, Keith made him look into his eyes. "You have not yet witnessed fear, boy. Not in your room, not by your father, and not by your Seto." He let the whip loose, cracking it in the air next to the bed. "This will be so fun!"  
  
Jou's eyes shone with terror, and he tried to shut it all out. The fear, the pain, the sound, the voice... Everything. 'Seto I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please help me...' He whimpered lightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then a thought hit him. The bastard was enjoying his fear, his submission. 'I-I'll hide it...' "GET THE HELL OFFA ME YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Keith's eyes narrowed at the rebellious tone of voice he used. He could also sense it was forced. He wasn't a 5000 year old vampire without skill. He was able to sense many things, many truths in people. And he loved exposing them, using those vulnerable things to get exactly what he wanted. This boy proved a challenge to him, so he progressed. He smirked as he watched the tear still lingering on those pale cheeks, the defiant, but weak-minded yell. Cracking the whip yet again, he stood. "I do believe that you, being the puppy that you are, should learn to know you tongue's place when in my presence." Tightening his grip on the whip, he kept his voice low and menacing. "Apologize to me, now!"  
  
"G-go to hell..." Jou choked, his body shivering. He was however, thankful that Keith was no longer on top of him, but the whip he was holding still instilled fear, and he was still bound. 'I'm sorry Seto... Please help me... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... Please help me.... Please...' He was on the verge of breaking, loosing control of himself. He wanted to crawl into the corner and hide like he had in the past, but that wasn't an option now. 'Please...'  
  
Keith let the whip make a deep gash in the boy's chest, now, revealing to him of the tiny diamond embedded in the tip. "Apologize before your master, NOW!" the order was now turning into threat, to tell him to whip him again if he didn't. He could tell he was winning. Of course, he thought, the dominant ones in life always do.  
  
Jou whimpered at the gash, his body shaking even harder now. "F-fuck o- off..." he choked, not caring if it meant more pain. He was thankful that it was just a whip and not anything more sexual. He could hold out until he passed out, then he wouldn't have to feel it. While tears were pouring down his face faster, he also held a defiant spark, showing that he would NOT apologize.  
  
The whip yet again made a gash, but this time it was along his right thigh, and another on his left. Seeing as he would not get the boy's submission by whip, he shrugged. "Very well. Instead of trying to make things as easy for you as possible, we will indeed be doing it the harder way." He tossed the whip elsewhere unknown to the side of the room. "I always preferred taking things forcefully and such. This shall be no different."  
  
*****  
  
Seto kept jumping over rooftops, randomly jumping in twisted eights and circles, knowing exactly where he was, yet not knowing where he was going. Tears were pouring down his face as he remembered Jou's words. They hurt. He had never felt so much pain before. Rooftop after random rooftop, Seto thought he heard a distant cry. That cry lifted his head, curious to where it came from. Wiping his tear-stained face, he let his olde exterior resurface. Someone was in trouble. Seto's ear twitched as he picked up the voice again, somewhat clearer and louder than lat time, he started slowly for the voice, unsure at first, then breaking out into a run.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the yells his sensitive ears picked up. To a human, the distance was several miles, and they would not be able to pick up even the slightest sound. But he was no human, and he soon found the rooftop of the building in which the screams came from. Upon closer inspection, he could tell that he recognized the voice who yelled them. Jou! He frantically searched a way to get in, hoping it wasn't too late. 'Hang on Jou,' he thought, 'I'm coming!'  
  
Seto, seeing a door that led in through the alleyway, jumped down to it, feet landing lightly and silently on the paved ground. He tried to open the door, but some bastard locked it. He rolled his eyes. Some people were just too weak. A simple lock was not going to keep him out, not if what they were doing concerned Jou, especially Jou. Standing back, he kicked the door open, and that was when he could sense immense power. A vampire. Another vampire was trying to take what was already his! Letting loose a low growl of anger and his eyes gleaming with hate, Seto made his way up the concrete stairs, passing any doors as he went, trying to sense where his koishi was. Though perhaps he wasn't his as of yet, he would be. Jou would be his. He would make sure of that once they returned to the house.  
  
*****  
  
Sky: R/R? And we'll show what happens next! Luvvies! 


	5. Forever

Crimson Feathers of Night  
  
A/N:  
  
Sky: hullo all you wonderful people! Welcome to the next chapter of CFoN!  
  
LK: *Nods* Yeah! ^^  
  
Sky: Dun kill me! I will update my stories... One of these... Days...  
  
LK: *Giggles* Yeah... ^^  
  
Sky: But anyway.... Someone complained about not wanting an "Almost rape" fic... Well... Sorry... But we luffles Jou-chan! There might be rape in later chapters... But you mentioned something about there only being "So many times" Someone can save someone, right? Well, for this fic, this makes number... what, one?  
  
LK: *Nods* Yeah... *Ponders*  
  
: Moving on... Lemon in this chappy ^_^ And angst. Lotsa angst... But that's all I have to say ^_^  
  
LK: Yeah! ^________________^  
  
Sky: So, on with the story! ::giggles and bounces::  
  
LK: *Bounces off walls* YEAH!!!!!!! XD  
  
*****  
  
Keith leapt forward to cover the boy with his body, except he couldn't move. His hands were restrained, pulling him away from the blonde. He snarled and turned to who dared make him angry, not expecting in the least that he had thrown the whip at the very pissed off brunette in the doorway. Keith gulped. "Um... Hi, Seto!"  
  
Jou's eyes were too blurred with tears to see what was going on, and his mind was too filled with terror for him to hear it. When nothing came, he simply curled up into a ball, blood flowing freely from his legs and chest. He was shaking hard, and his wrists hurt too much.  
  
"I am sorry..." He whispered finally, trembling with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry I eva hurt him... So go ta hell...." Jou broke off, shaking with sobs.  
  
With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent the other man twirling to the other side of the room, whip unwinding from his arm, sliding, and making a small snake-like cut winding around his arm. "Dare you touch Jou?!" When the other didn't answer, he walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground with ease. "Dare you?!" Keith only managed a weak nod before being thrown to the door that led into the room. "Let me warn you that if you EVER stray within 10 feet of him, I will do more than whip you and throw you about. swear to cut you up with the dullest of knives, tear you apart piece by piece and feed you to the demons of Sauron!" (A/N: ::both giggle:: )  
  
With that, Keith nodded and made a hasty retreat.  
  
Seto went to his blonde beloved, a look of worry and sincerity etching into his features. He wanted to hold him, to tell him everything was alright, for he had heard the words Jou had softly spoken before. Undoing his bonds, he cradled Jou in his lap, whispering to him soft nothings of reassurance. "It's alright. I forgive you. Sh.... it's alright..."  
  
Jou hiccupped on a sob, eyes fluttering open, though blurred. "S-S'to...?" he choked, his voice unsure, yet desperately hopeful. With everything he was, he prayed it was Seto, and that he forgave him. With everything he believed in, he prayed that he wasn't hallucinating while Keith had his fun. "Really... You...?" He choked out, trying to wipe his eyes, even though his wrists burned and his arms felt weak.  
  
Seto let a soft smile creep onto his lips. "Yes, it is me." He began to run his fingers through the boy's fine blonde hair, still loving its silky strands, after so much abuse. He again frowned. "And I wish to tell you that I am sorry as well. Sorry for yelling, sorry for leaving you...." He kissed Jou on the forehead, lightly like a butterfly ghosting across, fluttering to wherever it was going. "I am deeply sorry."  
  
Jou shivered, then clung to him tightly, blood still flowing from his wounds. He nuzzled him lightly, eyes closing again. "I was scared..." He whispered. "I'm sorry..."  
  
*****  
  
Ryou began to sweat from exertion, his breath coming in short gasps, as he continued to concentrate. "Who's coming with me?" He managed to gasp out, not opening his eyes.  
  
"I wanna go!" Yugi cried out, eyes wide.  
  
"I don't think you should..." Ryou gasped, breathing heavier. "Anyone who is coming, put a hand on my shoulder, quick..." He gave a weak cry, gritting his teeth.  
  
Yami hastily let his hand grip unintentionally hard on his shoulder, as did Bakura. There was no way that Ryou was going to go somewhere without him. Yami turned to Yugi. "You really should stay here. Do not fret, you will be safe."  
  
Ryou chanted quickly before Yugi could protest, and they were all transported through gray mists, on their way to Jou. Ryou was breathing harder, his eyes now closed in pain.  
  
Ryou and the other two finally appeared in the middle of the room, not far from the bed on which they sat, Ryou didn't stop chanting, or glowing, but he managed to get out "Quickly get them, I can't hold the spell to take us back much longer..."  
  
Seto blinked as three people suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. They were here to get them, by the words Ryou just spoke. Nodding to the others that he would come, he turned back to Jou. "I'm going to carry you, so don't complain. It's for your own good." With that he lifted the light as a feather boy in his arms and went to touch Yami's hand, in the situation he was, he was at a quite disadvantage at touching Ryou.  
  
Jou made no protests, snuggling into Seto's warmth. His nude body was abused and bleeding, but Seto offered comfort.  
  
Ryou chanted, before they appeared in his house again. When the chanting stopped, Ryou pitched forward, eyes closed.  
  
Bakura slid to the ground and caught Ryou before the witch hit. He looked very exhausted, passed out from the tremendous use of his power. But all he would need is rest, for it took a lot out of him. Slowly, he sat up and put the boy on the couch, kissing his hand before turning towards Seto. "Please take him up to one of the guest rooms. I'm sure Ryou would want to heal his wounds when he awakens, so try to make him comfortable. Yami, Ryou might have some fist aid around, just in case his unable to use his magic. Try to find some." At both of their nod, they parted ways to do their task. Bakura turned to Yugi. "Yugi, will you look after Ryou and come let us know m when he is awake?"  
  
Yugi nodded somewhat numbly, still in a shock-like state from all that had happened. "H-hai... Bakura...? What happened to Jou?" He asked quietly, putting a blanket over Ryou.  
  
Bakura gave him a sad smile as he put a washcloth on Ryou's forehead. "He was abused by another, just after escaping abuse from his father. Yugi, Jou was sexually abused. But do not despair. The ones who did it will receive extreme pain or death if Seto ever catches wind of it happening again." He gave a reassuring squeeze with his hand on his shoulder. "I would do the same for Ryou, and I'm sure Yami would do the same for you."  
  
Yugi nodded to him, a smile starting to form. "You love Ryou-kun, don't you?" He asked innocently, watching how tenderly Bakura was caring for him. "Like Seto-kun loves Jou-kun..." He paused for a moment, a blush staining his cheeks. "Do you think Yami...?"  
  
Bakura had to laugh at the sudden tint in the boy's cheeks. But he calmed himself before Yugi had a chance to use puppy eyes. "I think I know the answer, but I will only assume. Have hope, Yugi, for I do not doubt it." With that he made his way up the stairs.  
  
Yugi gave a small smile, then went back to tending to Ryou. 'I can't believe Jou-kun didn't tell me... But it has to get better, right? He has Seto now... And Ryou has Bakura... And I...' Flushing deeply, Yugi brushed some of Ryou's sweat-soaked hair out of his face. 'Be okay...'  
  
*****  
  
Making his way through the upstairs hall, Bakura looked about for the room Seto went in. When he found it, he saw Yami and Seto wrapping his legs in gauze. Seto apparently dressed him as the blonde one wore black boxers. He wore no shirt as his chest had still yet to be tended to. Bakura let himself tend to it while things in his mind began to nag and he asked them. "So, Seto, how did this come to be?" He looked sharply at the other for a moment, letting the look show his annoyance and anger. "We were supposed to protect Yugi and Jou. Why, when I wake up, do I find that Yami is yelling at me and then Jou is about to be molested?" His gaze wavered to Yami, lifting a brow. "Would you tell you poor and confused sire?"  
  
Yami managed to give him a small smile, despite his low spirits. "I don't know everything, really. Seto and Jou know, though. I am curious too, as to how this all started." He narrowed his eyes at Seto. "Please indulge us."  
  
Seeing that there were two against one, he couldn't help it a sigh escaped his lips. As like with all their arguments, hw would have to tell them. Two against one. Looking intently at Jou's leg, he began to tell them everything, words spilling from his mouth as if he knew just where to begin, mentally cursing his talent for story telling.  
  
*****  
  
Ryou stirred after a while, his face more pale than normal. "What's going on?" He asked quietly.  
  
Yugi smiled at him. "You passed out after the spell, and Bakura caught you. He put you on the couch, then made sure you were alright. He must care a lot about you, Ryou-kun."  
  
Ryou looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, hiding the flush that threatened to make him look like a candy-cane. "R-really?"  
  
"Hai! But he said to get you when you woke up, because Jou-kun's hurt and he didn't know if you had magic to help..."  
  
Shakily, and with Yugi's support, Ryou stood, ambling for the stairs. "So Yugi... Tell me more about what happened with Bakura when I passed out..."  
  
*****  
  
By the time Seto was finished with the story, Seto was trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. His head was bent forward, attempting to hide his face in his shame and in his grief. He was the one who let Jou get hurt. It was all his fault. Feeling a hand on each shoulder, he lifted his tear-streaked face to see Yami and Bakura giving him sad smiles. He had not even known he was crying until his two closest friends wiped the twin trails away. His two best friends were always with him. He bent his head once more. "Thank you so much..."  
  
Ryou and Yugi walked into the room at about that moment, Ryou looking even more pale. Yugi helped him to the bed, where he took a seat next to Jou.  
  
"Yugi, I might actually need some of your energy for this..." He said quietly.  
  
Yugi blinked up at him. "My energy? how come?"  
  
"Because... Jou was hurt by a vampire who has marked you... Your energy would help greatly."  
  
Yugi looked to Yami, then to Bakura and Seto, before his amethyst eyes settled on Jou. "Okay... If it'll help him..."  
  
The three dark ones watched on and let Ryou and Yugi take over, Yami's eyes flashing slightly as Ryou mentioned of the same vampire who tried to hurt Jou also hurt Yugi. He swore to better protect him, keep him away from harm's grasp. What would he do if he lost the only one that made him feel like he still had a beating heart?  
  
Yugi moved to sit next to Ryou, blinking when Ryou placed a hand over the side of his neck that Keith had marked. "If it hurts too much, tell me, and I'll stop." Ryou said.  
  
Yugi nodded, then gasped as his neck began to get warm... Hot... It burned. Ryou's other hand was on Jou's chest, his delicate fingers trailing over the wound lightly as he chanted.  
  
"Blood that is spilt, of bond that is shared, be cleansed of this wound, pain, suffering, be spared."  
  
He continued those words as his fingers traced the wound, and the whip gash slowly closed in on itself, healing.  
  
The vampires were not at all stunned by this as they looked on. They had seen witches do it numerous times. Those witches were the same ones that taught them small bouts of magic, but that is all they knew. Yami briefly wondered if their friends were still alive, for the last time he had seen them was about a decade ago. The three of them should look 'em up and inform them of the situation with Pegasus.  
  
Once Ryou finished the chest wound, both he and Yugi were dizzily looking forward. "I-I think... Th-that we should s-stop for n-now..." Ryou murmured, removing his hands.  
  
Yugi swayed lightly. "H-hai..."  
  
Jou stirred, his eyes opening. "What's going on...?" He asked groggily.  
  
Seto's eyes briefly shown with relief and satisfaction as Jou woke up, but it was gone in an instant. Bakura, however, saw the look and snickered, highly amused. Seto just growled at him in response, as Yami grasped Yugi's shoulders, trying to steady him. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked in Yugi's native tongue. The boy looked positively tired, zoning in and out. Bakura, once done snickering, also went to Ryou's side, being there, should the boy keel over to one side.  
  
Yugi shivered, then rested his head on Yami's shoulder, eyes closing. "Hai... Daijoubu....." He murmured. Ryou rubbed his eyes, then looked down to Jou. "You're safe now. Seto found you and rescued you."  
  
Jou's eyes flashed with shock and realization, and he looked up to Seto as if asking if that was true.  
  
Seto silently nodded, looking down at his hands as he did so, away from Jou's wonderful honey brown gaze. Jeez, Bakura was going to have fun with this. At least for a week would the teasing and taunting not stop, he assumed. Yami just chuckled at Seto's silly response, pulling Yugi closer, into a tighter and more comfortable embrace for the boy. Jou and Seto really needed some time alone, and he wanted them to be on good terms. So he pretended to yawn. "I believe the day has wearied me out, and I have little strength left, also considering I have had no food..." He stood, arms pulling away from Yugi and grabbing his hand. "Come, Yugi, let's go get some sleep." He shot a meaningful glance at Bakura, and the mentioned coughed.  
  
"Yes, well, um...." Bakura scratched the back of his head. "I was rudely awakened this morning, too, so I believe I didn't get any sleep either." He wound an arm around Ryou's waist and began tugging him in the direction of the door.  
  
Yugi gave a cute smile at Yami, then a wink in Jou's direction before he took off, pulling Yami out of the room. He stumbled lightly, then laughed sheepishly as he slowed down. Ryou gave a confused look at both, before his eyes went wide with silent realization, and he nodded, walking along with Bakura. He wanted Jou and Seto to talk and make up, so hopefully both would be happy.  
  
Jou was silent for another moment after both couples had left. He looked up at Seto again, then spoke softly. "I'm sorry about whateva I did that made ya mad..." He murmured, clearly having no memory of the events after Seto had shown up for his rescue.  
  
Seto frowned at this. "When you actually remember what happened, and you are truly sorry for your actions, I will truly accept your apology and give you one of my own." He stood up, hands shoving into his pockets. "But for now, I will accept your apology only because You don't know what happened, and you shouldn't be yelled at or targeted for someone's anger because of that." Stepping closer, he gave Jou a small kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep." That was all he said before settling in a nearby chair and looking out the window.  
  
"But..." Jou looked away, tears filling his eyes again. 'I knew it.. He musta found out what my pop's done before... and he wants nothin' ta do with me... He shoulda jes let me there ta die... It woulda worked better that way. Damn him fer making me feel this way about him... I jes freakin' met him and I love him... DAMNIT... Why can't I eva do ANYTHIN' Right!?'  
  
Seto, although in different thoughts, was thinking along similar lines. 'Jou needs to be comforted, not lectured! He just got back from two bad experiences, both right in a row.' He glanced over at the teary-eyed boy, and his eyes softened. 'He must be in torment... And it's all because of ME!!' He eyes narrowed, and he found himself glaring at the far wall. 'I can't do anything right, can I?'  
  
Jou shivered again, then winced as he made himself sit up. "I should go... Or somethin..." He murmured, eyes fixed on the ground. 'He's prolly angry they're makin' him baby sit me....'  
  
In a blink of an eye, he was at Jou's side, his hand pushing Him back down to the bed. "Get some rest. You don't have a say, so just chill." He also put the covers, that fell temptingly to the boy's waist, up to his chin, kind of feeling like he was a big brother tucking in his little one. Well, he did technically have a brother, but he was long since dead. And with those memories resurfacing, pain also edged to his emotions. It was a horrible death that no one, especially his little brother, deserved. His eyes began to water, and he turned away before he though Jou would notice.  
  
Jou blinked, then reached up and brushed his fingers over Seto's cheek, as best he could with Seto turned. "Somethin's wrong... Will ya tell me?" His voice was quiet. he could tell something was wrong. He just hoped it had nothing to do with him.  
  
Seto shook his head, not wanting to involve Jou in his pain. His brother meant everything to him... Talking about it brought tears to his eyes, and he dared not shed them. "It does not concern you, puppy." He tried to regain his posture, but he was failing miserably. His voice quivered and his nose was getting runny. He fought back the urge to sniffle, half expecting Jou to quirk a smart ass remark about just who was being the puppy.  
  
"I'm not a puppy!" Jou frowned, then sat up, his hand moving to Seto's shoulder. "No fuckin' offense," Jou started, his tone filled with a 'don't give me that crap' tone. "But if it has ta do with you, it is my concern, because eva since I let ya feed off me, everything about and concerning you, concerns me too."  
  
Seto paused a moment, the shock of Jou's words washing over him. He then turned to him, small streams of salty tears running out of the corner of his eyes. "What do you mea by that?" He looked at him questioningly, curious as to why Jou hadn't retorted and rude comment at him.  
  
Jou leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his other hand moving to Seto's face to wipe his tears away. The kiss lasted only a second or two, and was rather chaste. "Well... Ya could guess..."  
  
Seto blinked for a moment, still in shock and surprise. "What...?" He could barely speak through his astonishment, a small voice in just above a whisper. Was Jou committing his love for him? Jou loved him? His head started to shake. No... it couldn't be! He had to hear those words for himself.  
  
Feeling much bolder, Jou flushed. "Seto... I'll understand if ya don't feel the same way... Especially after knowing what my father... Anyway.... Eva since ya held me... And since everythin'... I think..." Jou broke away slightly, fear of rejection and giddyness building up inside him.  
  
Seto let his fingers stray to Jou's chin, forcing his eyes upon him. "You think what, Jou?" His piercing blue eyes narrowed slightly with unrestrained curiosity.  
  
"Would ya laugh if I said I loved you?" Jou asked, his eyes flashing with every emotion his body was experiencing. Fear, hope, confusion, love, need...  
  
The vampire, seeing all these emotions, shook his head. "No. I wouldn't." Both of his hands now went to either side of his face, pulling him close and into a longer and deeper kiss, his tongue sliding against the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
  
Jou's eyes went wide, tears shimmering at the surface, before he closed them leaning into the kiss and parting his lips. His hands slid so that his arms wound around the Vampire's neck, pulling him close. Relief flooded his body, and he felt as if he were glowing with happiness.  
  
Seto guided his tongue throughout Jou's mouth, rubbing against the other's in a provocative attempt to get him to battle with his own. His sensations grew wild as he push Jou down to lay once again on the bed, his hands moving through his ashen hair.  
  
Moaning lightly, Jou timidly dueled back, his breath being stolen. A pang of fear gripped at his body, but he ignored it as best he could, taking a moment to suck on Seto's tongue.  
  
Breathless, Seto began to kiss him harshly, taking Jou's tongue and bringing it into his own warm mouth, caressing it and nibbling at it with his teeth. Ra, he wanted it... wanted him... He couldn't hold back, and he let his fist grab a handful of hair, pulling the boy's neck back to expose his vulnerable, pale neck. The soft, salty skin was an easy barrier to break through and reveal the precious copper-tasting fluid inside. That pulse gave him urge upon satisfying urge to want to bite into it. He bent down to lick the flesh, its taste settling more at his groin than on his tongue. The urge was so great.  
  
Jou couldn't help but gasp loudly at the sensation, his breaths coming in short and sharp gasps. His eyes fluttered open, glazed with want and need, as he looked up to Seto. He gave silent permission for the older boy to bite into his neck and drink his fill. He anticipated the close feeling it brought, like they were one soul, being united. His nails dug into Seto's shoulders, and he moaned lightly.  
  
Seto's fangs grew in size and length before he let them pierce the boy's tender skin, the familiar fluid flooding into his mouth yet again. The taste was still the same, and he began to lap up more and more of it. This being the second time he fed from him, Seto started to bond to him, feeling his emotions and thoughts. This always happened, and what he felt made him moan in his bliss of being filled not only stomach-wise, but also in his mind, like all this time a piece of himself had been missing.  
  
Moaning loudly, Jou arched his body, eyes closing again. "S-Seto...!" His mind was reeling, both from amazement and pleasure. He tilted his head more to the side for better access, sweat forming on his body as he became even further aroused and needing.  
  
Seto sucked harshly on his neck, the mere contact with his blood taking him over the edge. Jou's feelings, plus his own, weighed heavily on him, and he wanted, more than anything, to release all of his pressurized passion into Jou's tight and inviting body.... His hand let the boy's hair go, letting it wander lightly and teasingly down his chest, and to the edge of his boxers. Sticking a finger beneath the waistband, Seto, mindful of his still wounded legs, slid them down a little, stopping so the edge was near the apparent bulge between the boy's legs. But it was only a pause, and he slid them off totally, freeing Jou's arousal from restraint.  
  
Jou moaned helplessly, squirming as he felt his length being freed. The fear came again, and he bit it back, trying to convince himself that Seto wouldn't hurt him. 'Th-this ain's pops... It'll still hurt.... But Seto's the one I want.... I-I'm not scared... D-don't be scared Jounouchi Katsuya.... D-don't be...'  
  
Sensing his fear, Seto gave him a small kiss on the lips, in a reassuring way. "It's all right, Jou. You have no reason to fear me. I will be as gentle as can be. But you don't want this, just tell me to stop..."  
  
Jou paused, staring up at him. "I'm not scared..." He lied, squirming again.  
  
Seto's lips quirked in a smile. "You do not lie very well. And it is unbecoming of you..." He kissed his nose. "I can feel that you are scared... I taste it in your blood. Do you trust me?"  
  
Jou flushed, his body relaxing. "I... Well yeah... But last time.. When we were like this, I jes couldn't.. It's hard fer me ta admit, ya know? I jes didn't think ya'd understand... I got so scared..."  
  
Seto nodded his understanding. "Very well." He let his hand swipe a piece of Jou's blond hair out of his face. "Would you rather like to hold the cards during this?"  
  
Still flushing, Jou shook his head. "N-nah... I wouldn't know what ta do. Jes go slow... I'll try not ta freak out..."  
  
Seto let a smile grace his lips, and he gave Jou a thankful kiss before momentarily going into the bathroom. "I'll just be a moment." he called.  
  
Sitting up and pulling the blanket around himself, Jou nodded. He looked down to his legs as he felt something, gasping when he saw the bandages. 'What in the hell? Pops didn't do that, did he? When the hell did I get whip marks on my legs?" He pulled the blankets around him tighter, shivering suddenly. 'Creepy...'  
  
After a moment, Seto emerged from the bathroom, nude except for a pair of boxers, something hidden in his hand. When he got to the bed, jumped onto it, crawling over Jou's body, giving him tender kisses over his neck, face and shoulders. He set the object in his hand onto the nearby night stand for later use.  
  
"Mmm..." Jou leaned into his touch, brushing his fingers over Seto's arms. His lips caught Seto's earlobe, and he nibbled it gently.  
  
Tilting his head, Seto allowed Jou to nibble his ear, turning him on slightly, but soon grew tired of it as he wanted more desirable things. One of the hands going to his back, he yet again laid him upon the bed.  
  
Jou shivered still, though not from being cold. He nipped lightly at Seto's neck, arching his body against Seto's in the need for more contact.  
  
Seto let him nip at his neck, his fingers, kneading Jou's side, near his hips, wanting nothing more than to plunge into the boy's pliant body, but he kept his control, just like he said he would. He instead let his tongue find the boy's ear, licking its outer shell at first, then moving into it's depths, eating all of the moans and groans up with a spoon, further rousing his groin into stiff attention.  
  
Jou began to gasp and cry out, his fingers now digging in to Seto's arms. His hair fell into his face as his mouth fell open from the pleasure. He was unable to speak, but he could purr and mewl in need as he brushed his leg against Seto's.  
  
Satisfied with Jou's little cries of need and pleasure, Seto's hand began to move toward the object on the night stand. Jou was so open to him, freely giving himself to the creature of the night. He was so willing. Parting the blonde's legs with he own, he lowered himself so that he was kneeling at Jou's south end, object in hand. "You sure you want this? You are still sore from your earlier wounds...."  
  
Flushed and breathless, Jou hesitated. His body screamed for more, but his mind was telling him to scream for Seto to stop. Having Seto so close to his entrance sparked that fear again, something he couldn't push back no matter how hard he tried. And even though he loved and trusted the Vampire, it was a given that he'd be scared and reluctant. "I'm sure..." He heard himself say, despite the raging battle his body and mind were having. His heart had taken control and decided to speak.  
  
With that, Seto let his fingers, now slick with some of the substance that was squeezed out of the tube, run the cleft in between Jou's firm cheeks, pausing at his entrance, circling the tight rign of muscle, getting it well coated with the cold slimy slick. And just the sight alone of Jou, flushed and breathless beneath him, was enough to push his forefinger forward, past the tight entrance, into Jou's hot, moist body.  
  
Jou gasped loudly and his body tensed painfully. It was a normal reaction to having anything inside him, and he didn't know how to make it stop. His eyes squeezed shut, a small whimper emitting from his trembling lips.  
  
Seto moved up to speak into his ear, trying to sooth him with words and kisses. "Shh... Relax, otherwise it will hurt more." He began to move his finger, sliding it beyond the taunt muscle, seemingly searching for a particular spot to make him screech in pleasure. He added another finger to help, spreading him as he searched.  
  
The familiar fear sky-rocketed inside him, and he tensed even further, tears sliding down his cheeks. To him, he was no longer in Ryou's house with Seto, but on his cold floor with his father. His breathing quickened to the point of border-lining hyperventilation, and he gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
  
Seto sensed this and withdrew his finger. "What makes you so tense?" He kissed his forehead. "Why do you shake with fear every time I touch you? Please calm down." Jou was acting strange again. Was it because of what his father had done to him? Or maybe he finally remembered the incident with Keith? He wouldn't know until he got an answer.  
  
Jou's eyes opened timidly, and he relaxed again. His breathing slowed and his grip loosened. "I'm sorry..." He spoke quietly. "B-but I keep feelin'... h-him... When he hit me.. His chapped hands holdin' me down..." His body shook with a sob, and he squeezed his eyes shut again. 'He must be angry at me fer actin' like this again... I don't want to push him away.. but it hurts...'  
  
wound his arms around the boy, trying to comfort him. "Who, Jou?" His nuzzled his hair. "Your father?"  
  
Jou shuddered, then nodded, tears coming faster. "I didn't mean ta make him mad at me..." He choked, winding his arms around Seto's upper body to hold on, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
"Shh...." He rubbed Jou's back and arms with his hands, kissing his forehead. "I'm sure you never did... " Sighing, Seto hugged Jou close. He will have to pay Jou's father a little visit. Jou should have never been treated the way he was treated, no one did. Right now, Jou needed support and comfort, not sex. He was not yet ready for it, for obvious reasons.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He repeated, burying his face in Seto's neck.  
  
He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Jou." He gave the boy a tight squeeze of a hug. "No one should be hurt like that."  
  
"I shouldn't act like this around you." He murmured, opening his eyes again. "I shouldn't be so weak..."  
  
Seto gave him a half-smile. "It's okay to be weak sometimes. Even the strongest man on earth has a weakness."  
  
Jou shivered, then took a deep breath. "I wanna be yours Seto." His eyes closed, and he let go, lying back on the bed fully  
  
Seto let out a chuckle. "So fearful of your father, and you trust me, yet you still shy away because that fear comes back, taking new form and making you, in turn fear me. Will you not be afraid of me anymore?"  
  
"I..." Jou paused. "I dunno. I don' wanna be.. I jes am.." 'Don't be mad at me...'  
  
Smiling, Seto, covered him with a blanket and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "When you don't fear me anymore. That is when I will give you my love in physical pleasure." He then moved to the door. "Rest. You need your strength. We will talk tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Jou saw him leaving, and immediately went rigid. "Are you leavin'?" He near- squeaked, trying to keep the panic down in his voice.  
  
Seto tilted his head. "Would you rather me stay with you while you sleep?"  
  
Jou nodded eagerly, sheepishly pulling his boxers on under the blanket.  
  
Seto went back to the bed and also got into the covers, though he let his arms wind around him and drew him close. "Sweet dreams, pup."  
  
"Not a pup." Jou shot back, snuggling into him with a low purr.  
  
Throughout ll the night and most of the day, Seto did not wake. And why would he want to? His dreams were filled with a passionate pup, obeying the wills of his master as they clouded the air around them with the smell of sex. It had been nearly 2000 years since he was with someone who made him feel like this. But that special someone, who stole his heart, smashed his very love in the dirt, rejecting him completely. He was glad the bastard was dead, being the mortal waste he was. That was why Seto was such a cold person after that. They be cold to you, you be cold in return. Far be it from Seto to suddenly tell Jou everything about his past life, though.  
  
When he woke up, he didn't bother opening his eyes. He let his other senses take control of the situation. His body was pressed tightly to another, arms wrapped around shoulders. Both were bare, touching skin with skin. He was in a bed of satin sheet and a warm comforter over him, his pillow softened by the feathers inside. His lips and mouth felt dry and his throat crackled. It was as if, during the night, somehow unnoticed by him, someone had come and shoved a frog, or something similar to their size, down his throat. He couldn't speak, his voice lost by the visionary frog. His hearing gave him absolute silence, except for the occasional footfalls outside the door in the hall. Also, he could hear breaths coming and going in fairly rhythmic intervals. The occupant of that air was still asleep. The hair his nose was pressed into smelled of Kiwi, and a bit like cinnamon. It was an odd mix, but it smelled very good.  
  
Getting enough information, he decided it would be safe to open his eyes.  
  
It was true, that while Jou still slept, even as the day ended and the night descended, that he had not left the warmth of Seto's body. He stay close, keeping his arms overlapping Seto's to make sure the other wouldn't leave him again. But although his breaths were calm and steady, his dreams were not as pleasant.  
  
*  
  
"I didn't mean to..."  
  
The taller man, with shaggy blonde hair and an unshaven beard, cursed under his breath, before throwing a beer bottle at his son's feet.  
  
"YOU MADE THEM LEAVE! Because of YOU, my wife left me and took my daughter away!"  
  
Jou cowered, shrinking back into the corner. "I-I'm s-sorry..."  
  
At the tender age of six, Jou was experiencing his father's first drunken rage of many. Just a week earlier, his sister had been taken away from him while his mother never looked back. he had cried, of course, having been close to his sister. He had even chased the car as it drove away, out of their home, out of the city, out of out of his life.  
  
Of course, that had ony angered his father more. Jou had noticed the change too. His father rarely spoke to him, and when he did acknowledge his presence, it was to tell the boy his room needed cleaning. Jou never understood that, because his room was always clean. It wasn't until the night his father came home with an empty bottle of beer in his hand, and the stench of other alcohol on his clothes, that Jou got his first taste of what his father had become.  
  
"You're SORRY?! You think APOLOGIZIN' can change what you DID?!"  
  
The child cried out in a mix of pain and fear as his hair was grabbed, yanking him forward. "I'll give you somethin' to be SORRY about, you worthless little shit!"  
  
"Please no!"  
  
The more he thrashed, the more his body was hit. He heard a crack every once in a while, and eventually, blood from a gash on his forehead dripped into his eyes. "You'll be sorry! You'll see what being SORRY is all about!"  
  
"P-please...!"  
  
*  
  
Jou stirred suddenly, pressing his sweat-soaked cheek into the pillow. His breathing quickened, and his grip unconsciously tightened on Seto's arms.  
  
*  
  
The scene changed just as the boy was thrown into the wall, and now Jou was watching. He watched as someone familiar, cloaked by shadows, slammed him against the wall, demanding answers.  
  
Jou's eyes widened, when he watched himself glare, and heard himself answer.  
  
"You want the fuckin' truth!?" Dream Jou yelled back, his body growing weaker and weaker. He could care less. He had a point to make. "The fuckin' truth is that I can't take loving someone so much it hurts, and not bein' loved back! Eva since ya bit me I've been falling hard and fast, but I can't take that it hurts so much to feel fer someone who doesn't understand! I'd rather be dead than hafta look at you, knowin' that I love you and you don't understand!" Dream Jou coughed up some blood, wincing, but he continued to yell. "Ya wanna know what I feel when I look at you!? What I see?! I feel so much fuckin love it ain't even funny, and I see someone I would give my life to make happy! But you don't CARE!" He screamed, slumping slightly against the wall.  
  
Jou's hand flew to his mouth, and he gave a small gasp of shock. Was this what he had done? Said? Was this what he had to be sorry for, that had hurt Seto?  
  
He didn't get his answer, because the scene changed again, and this time, he couldn't look at what he was seeing. "No... No no no no no!"  
  
He was being held down on a bed, more specifically handcuffed down. Looking up, he saw a man with dirty blonde hair and cold brown eyes, whip in hand. Things seemed to blur by, but he was aware of the man's touch on his body, and a sob shook his form. 'Not this, oh please god don't let this happen!'  
  
Among his pleas, he found himself asking where Seto was. Why Seto wasn't protecting him. Then it hit him. 'He left me... In that alley... Because of what I did to him... And now...'  
  
The sob that escaped his lips was both part of his dream, and part of his reality.  
  
*  
  
Jou whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks. "No... Please...Seto I'm... Sorry..."  
  
Hearing these words come out of his angel's mouth did not please him at all. When Jou started to shift, he knew the boy was having a nightmare, and that he would probably have to comfort him. But Jou's nightmare was about him. At least, he thought so... By his words, he thought so. What could Jou have been dreaming about? It was definitely something bad, but what actually worried Seto was the fact that he might be the bad part. He didn't want his blonde love to think he was against him or hate him. Far from it, in fact. He love him with all his heart. It may take a while, but the vampire swore to prove it to him, no matter how much effort it took. He now wished everything wasn't so screwed up, so stupid. He wished they didn't happen. The whole scene in the alley and in the other room when he drank the boy's blood...., or the whole Keith moment, it was all stuck on his brain. It was like he was buried in a hole with those memories, and he wanted out.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, or how to otherwise comfort him, Seto, let Jou's grasp on his arms tighten and loosen as much as they wanted. His own appendages wrapped tightly around him as the boy sobbed into the air. He tried speaking to him, though he was not quite sure if he could reach out to the disillusioned blonde. "Jou? Jou! Snap out of it! It's me, Seto! Jou?" He mentally smacked himself in the forehead. 'Baka!' he chided himself. He shouldn't have told him his name if he was the bad guy in his dream. It could've sent the boy in shock and panic, and make him frantic, something that didn't need to rise, as well as his temper. So he remained quiet as he let Jou fight his nightmare, holding him close for support and comfort. He hoped Jou would be ok.  
  
Jou shifted again, then cried out.  
  
*  
  
The man continued to touch his body, and suddenly, gash marks appeared on his chest and thighs. He was savagely being pinned down, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Jou? Jou! Snap out of it! It's me, Seto! Jou?"  
  
Jou froze. The man's eyes filled with panic, and he fled, only to be replaced by Seto, who instead of taking advantage of him in his weakened state, broke the handcuffs and held him close, whispering words of comfort.  
  
"Seto?" He asked hopefully, his breath catching in his throat.  
  
He closed his eyes, then opened them again, a small gasp leaving his throat.  
  
*  
  
The room was dark, of course, but it wasn't the fact that he was in a bed pressed up against another body that surprised him. It was the fact that the person was holding him, somewhat protectively. Carefully, he turned around in those arms, praying he would be looking into the deep blue eyes of his love, and not the cold brown of his father or that other man.  
  
  
  
Seto's heart hitched into his throat as honey-golden eyes suddenly pinned him to the spot. He hoped Jou wouldn't be mad at him for whatever his dream self might've done. He didn't want Jou to stomp on his heart for something bad that he, in reality, wouldn't do, opposed to a dream. He had faced a hard rejection 2000 years ago and then some, but this felt different. He really did care for Jou. He didn't want the other to be mad at him for no reason, or with good reason, if he still feared his dream. It was his biggest weakness, his biggest phobia. Rejection.  
  
He let a hand brush some of the blonde bangs away from his face. "Jou?" his voice was hesitant, soft, afraid of what might become of Jou's voice, his words he'll speak. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh god... Seto..." Jou shivered, then buried his face in Seto's shoulder. "I'm so glad yer here..." He murmured quietly, tears spilling onto the bare skin.  
  
He continued to just tremble, hiding from the world with that single embrace. "Yer really here..." His mind began to swim, unanswered questions floating around.  
  
'How did we get here? did that guy... The whip marks... is Seto still mad? Does he forgive me?'  
  
His frame shook like a leaf as he clung desperately to Seto, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
  
This, however, was nothing like Seto thought it would be. This reaction surprised him enough for him to have a surprised look on his face, but only briefly. Calm and reassuring, he let his arms encircle the shaking boy. What had Jou gone through to be like this? Was his nightmare that bad? Did this mean that Seto wasn't the bad person in all his dreams? It must be, otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this. But he wasn't the bad guy, what role did he play in Jou's unconscious soap opera? Did Jou want him, call out to him because he needed him in some way? Had he let Jou down? There were a million questions flying through his head a minute, all new ones, too, as he tried to figure this out and comfort the boy all at once. Maybe he should just ask him what's wrong? Perhaps that would give him some answers...  
  
Squeezing him into one more hug, Seto pulled away from the blubbering blonde, looking into his eyes, only to find them shut. He blinked. No that wouldn't do. "Jou, please look at me." He needed at least some sort of eye contact before he could start trying to calmly speak to him.  
  
Jou whimpered lightly, allowing his eyes to ease open, still filled with tears. He said nothing, though he was wondering why Seto was pulling away. Did the crybaby within make him feel uncomfortable? His hands were splayed on Seto's chest trembling, though warm.  
  
Seto frowned, a look of worry etched into his facial features. The whimper only magnified his worried state, and he made sure to be careful and thoughtful to what Jou might've been feeling right now. Lost? Alone? The poor thing... Taking one of his hands off of his shoulder, he ran it through Jou now-soaked hair, hoping to get a better view at those captivating eyes. He also let a small smile spread his lips in the fact that, physically, Jou wasn't hurt. Mentally was a whole new level, though. "Are you alright?" That was the main thing he wanted to know. He wanted to make sure that Jou's well-being was in tact. He could care less about the actual dream, only that the blond was ok.  
  
Jou's eys closed briefly, tears slipping past his closed lids. He opened his eyes again, then nodded. "I... I'm fine..." He WAS fine, but he wanted to know so many things... "S-Seto... The alley... The other guy... The whip...?" he couldn't bring himself to voice the rest of the question, and he prayed that Seto would answer. 'Was it all real?'  
  
The vamp couldn't understand what his love was trying to say. Confused, he asked what was on his mind. "What? What is it?" His hands gripped his shoulders yet again, but this time, softly, and pulled him close. He couldn't read minds, though he wished he could. There are a few vampires that could do it, but only the very old ones. And even they studied the art for thousands of years, learnin how to fill their heads with the voices of many, and how to zone in on a single mind, then shutting everyone else's voice out. But he hadn't studied it. Now, stuck here confused by what Jou might be thinking, he wished he had studied it, spent a 1000 years or so practicing its art.  
  
His hand began to rub his upper arms, an attempt to calm him further down. "Can you tell what's wrong?" He voice not once faltered, cracked, or stray from a gentle, calm urge.  
  
Jou shivered, though the soft touches were calming him down. The tears finally stopped, and he met Seto's deep sapphire with hesitant amber. "The alley... And th-the guy with the blonde h-hair.. Who had the whip... W-was it all... R-real...?" He stuttered, though the words made his eyes fill with tears again.  
  
Is that all he wanted to know? Sighing, he held Jou to his chest, hugging him to comfort and support him when he answered. "Yes, they were." He knew that the boy felt guilty and Kieth traumatizing him didn't help one bit. So he spoke in a really soft and gentle tone. "But I forgive you.... And I am sorry. So sorry, for leaving you in that alley... Please don't hate me! I won't be able to live on if you hated my guts!" He really didn't plan on acting this mushy, really he didn't, but sometimes words of the heart come out sort of unexpected and not like you mean them to. It was always like that with him. Whenever he spoke his heart, though, in the past, it always was trampled over, or thrown into the air. He would like to thank people for NOT giving his heart a rollercoaster ride, thank you very much.  
  
"I don' hate you... But..." He paused, unable to form the words. "What happened? Did h-he..." The horrible images of the first part of his dream came flooding back, and he squeezed his eyes shut. 'Please say no, please say no...' "B-because even if he did, as long as you aren't disgusted, I still wanna be with you, and I still don' hate you!" He cried out fearfully, keeping his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He didn't want to see the look on Seto's face. if it were angry or disgusted, he would die. He knew he would.  
  
Seto still held him close, laying his head on top of the other boy's head. He really wanted to lie to him, to tell him that everything was okay. But everything in this world wasn't. That was just it. This world was too fucked up for his liking. He should have never turned... He never expected to face these kind of hardships. That's life for ya. He remained silent for a bit before speaking... "I'm not at all disgusted with you, Jou, at all. But I also managed to get there it time to stop him from doing... whatever he was going to do with his whip." He ran his hands along Jou's back, rubbing it to send a bit of warmth to the trembling flesh. He could never be disgusted with Jou.  
  
Jou shivered, then sank into his embrace. Out of nowhere, he changed the subject. "Ya know, I had a family once." His voice was still shaky, but he seemed to be more relaxed from hearing Seto's words. "But my family... Decided to die when I was six."  
  
Seto remained quiet, listening to Jou go on, but also letting him know it was okay if he wanted to stop. Jou didn't have to tell his life story if he didn't want to. Seto was thinking of telling him bits and pieces of himself over time, but not all in one story. But perhaps, Jou didn't have all that time? To him, time meant nothing, but the this boy, it was his life. What if Jou didn't have enough time to know every moment of his life...? And what of sleep and if hunger would strike him? No... Jou can't all of him... He was an immortal, in love with a mortal. No way would the both of them be able to work things out, especially the heartbreak that Seto was sure to have when Jou would die...  
  
Completely unaware of the thoughts Seto was having, Jou continued. "Mom left dad. Why, I dunno.... But she took my sister with her. She never looked back."  
  
He placed a light kiss to the side of Seto's neck, fighting off all the tears. He had cried enough.  
  
"Then dad left. Became a drunk. I think it's strange that I remembered this... Chasing the car to try and reach my sister... Getting slammed into the wall fer the first time..."  
  
He held tightly to Seto, eyes closing again. He wanted to be with Seto, he knew that. but there was one question on his mind, which was the point of his story. How much?  
  
Seto's hands now travel the length of his sides and chest in addition to his back. They were pretty much all over Jou. But he just let them glide of his smooth skin, letting his emotions show through his touch. Jou was slammed into a wall, too? He was raped, violated, abused and beaten all by his father, and his mother never knew? But if she did know, would she care? What would his sister think? This person clinging to him needed attention. He had been roughed up too much in his childhood. He shouldn't have been exposed to that.... Shouldn't' have...  
  
Jou continued when Seto said nothing. "I always thought if ya wanted somethin' to be forever, it would be. But then I realized that no matter how hard ya wish, nothin' is forever."  
  
He took a deep breath, before looking up at Seto with serious eyes. "I want us to be forever."  
  
Seto's heart nearly broke at Jou's words. He wanted them to be forever, too. Ra, he wanted it so badly. But it was impossible for them to be together. Jou would eventually die and separate from his mortal life here, and Seto would carry on, with a heavy heart, filled with grief and despair. He would truly be alone if Jou died. There was only one way to have forever, but he didn't want to put Jou through it. Barely few people could handle being a vampire, and the consequences it brought. Heavy burdens and the crave, the hunger, it drove most people insane. That's what it had done to Pegasus. It took control of his mind and turned him into a frantic bat out of hell, insane with the concept of spilling blood. That was why he needed to be destroyed. He was never meant to be a vampire, a creature of night, a bird whose wings were tipped in the crimson blood of millions of people. He could handle the pressure, and became the very epitome of crazy. He, Yami and Bakura were the only ones he knew could handle it.  
  
He stayed quiet for a bit, contemplating. But Jou could never be a vampire. He was too pure and too innocent. What would happen to Yami and Bakura when Yugi and Ryou would die? They wouldn't be able to deal with it. Was their fate to forever be alone? The face eternity with no one but each other? His heart swelled every time he looked at Jou, now, knowing for a fact that he couldn't be with him like he had always wanted. Perhaps, when Jou died, so would he, delusional with love and fearing the future years without him. Perhaps that is the only way he could be truly happy...  
  
As Seto continued to be silent, Jou felt his heart breaking. "Seto... Do you want us to be forever?"  
  
He was willing. He'd do it. He would walk eternally under the night, never stepping out into the sun, all if it meant he and Seto could be forever. Nothing in his life ever had been. His family, his life, having his sister with him. He knew he could never go back to the way he was, knowing what he knew, having felt what he was feeling in that moment. Nothing would ever be the same, but he was prepared for that. All he needed was to know that Seto wanted him too, and he'd gladly suffer the curse of eternity.  
  
Seto shook his head, squeezing Jou in his arms. "God, Jou, you know I do." He did, he really did... But... A tear slipped from his check. It was either ignored or unnoticed as he continued. "But I don't think I could do it..." More tears streamed down his face as he pressed close to his love. "I don't think I'd be able to turn you, even if you could handle the responsibilities and burdens it brought." He took in a shaky breath. "I don't have the courage to change you." He hadn't cried for 2000 years, and now he was blubbering like a big baby.  
  
"Then... Let me be strong... Fer once in my life... And I'll do it..." He said carefully, moving one hand up to wipe the tears away. "I'd be able ta handle it... All ya have ta do is drink from me again... And then let me drink some of yer blood... And I'd never leave yer side..."  
  
He couldn't help but let the tears roll down his cheek. Jou... would do that... for him? Jou would give up his purity, his life, to be with him? He shook his head. "You would have to shun the day, shut out any grief for your victims, and become dark. The hunger, the thirst, it never goes away... Sure, it's sated to the point were you barely notice it, but it never goes away. Are you truly willing to handle it, and not become a monster like Pegasus?" He was grasping and shaking Jou's shoulders now, but only slightly, as if the shake the realization into him and make him stop before he does anything he might later regret, or anything Seto might regret.  
  
Shivering, Jou leaned up and kissed him, then pulled away again. "I am." For what had to be the millionth time in the last few days, Jou tilted his head to the side to expose his neck. "But it'd be worth it if it meant we could be forever."  
  
His lips were tingling, buzzing almost, from the brief contact. He was willing to do anything it took, including becoming a "leech" as he so bluntly put it the previous night. A leech was better than alone.  
  
Seto licked his lips, trying so hard to resist the urge to bite down and suck the life out of him. Though he had fed off of Jou several times recently, he was beginning to feel as if he hadn't eaten for a while. His eyes were locked onto the vein faintly prominent under the smooth pale skin of that salty-tasting neck. Looking at it wasn't helping his situation... It only made him want it more, though his eyes refused to close upon this sight. Heart pounding in his chest, he sat there, wondering what to do. The blonde gave him permission... but in the end, hw would have to turn him... He couldn't help it as a small drop of saliva cascaded down the corner of his mouth. His hands were shaking as he held the other close to him, his scent raking over his senses. And the smell of nearby blood... He couldn't resist... his bloodlust....  
  
Jou watched him, noting the hunger in his steely blue eyes. With a determined and willing look, Jou wrapped one of his hands around the back of Seto's neck, pulling his face down closer to his exposed skin. He took a deep breath, awaiting the feel of Seto's fangs sinking into his skin, his blood being drained gently, as well as hungrily. He was making his choice, as he held Seto's head in place tenderly, running his fingers through the soft hair. "Drink." He spoke quietly, though forcefully.  
  
Being so close to Jou's neck was overwhelming him, and he could barely make out this next statement.... "It's not just your blood that I need, Jou. It's you. I have to have you as well, while I have your blood..." He began to kiss his neck, savoring the skin's saltiness as he tortured himself with this attention to his neck. It was right there... Briefly, his eyes flickered to the boy's, pressing his lips to his ears as well. "Will you let me have you, all of you?"  
  
Jou shivered, though not from being cold, then sighed, sifting his fingers through Seto's silky hair again. "...Yes..."  
  
*****Ooer.. lemon XD Little kiddies run fer yer lives...*****  
  
With that said, Seto began to nip at the junction of his shoulder and neck, hands moving down to release the boy of his boxers. Jou was really willing to do this! He really wanted to be with him! He couldn't begin to express the feelings that now filled his heart, overflowed it's banks, and now poured into his actions. Grasping the elastic that hung to his puppy's hips, he gently pulled them over his slim hips, teeth still nipping hungrily at Jou's neck, the want ever driving him further to insanity, surely, if he didn't get what he wanted soon. He couldn't stop his fingers as they, once exposed, ran along the cleft of Jou's rear. Having the beginning of an arousal didn't just come from the blood's hold on his senses, but the sheer passion of Jou's aroma, his essence. His eye teeth protruded, becoming longer and sharper than the others as he latched onto the neck beneath him, sucking, licking and nibbling, drawing small amounts of blood out, just a couple of drops, then swiped them away with his hungry tongue.  
  
Jou shivered, then arched against him with a cry, gripping Seto's arm and hair. His body was reacting to the touches, and he pressed himself flush against Seto, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.  
  
'it ain't dad... I'm doin' this of my own will... It won't hurt that badly... I gotta calm down...' His thoughts became jumbled as he moaned, and he rubbed his leg up against Seto's.  
  
With his head still buried in Jou's neck, Seto's other hand absently searched for the tube that was left on the stand the other night, not have been put away because of their hasty actions. He found it almost immediately, though his mind was still hazed over with Jou's scent and blood. He had managed to get some of the gelatin lubrication on his fingers before he threw the tube elsewhere, not concerned with the complicated way of shutting it back up or setting it on the table behind him. He was too impatient for that. Slowly, the exact opposite he was feeling, he pushed one slick finger into Jou's entrance, hoping that they would actually go through with it this time.  
  
Jou whimpered, body going horribly tense again, and he had to take deep gasping breaths to try and calm himself down. 'N-not him... It's S-Seto... C-calm down... R-rel-lax....' Tears formed in his eyes, and it took all his willpower for him to not scream at Seto to stop. He wanted this, no matter how scared he was or how much it hurt.  
  
Seto noticed his tensing, but he didn't stop. Instead, he began to move his finger in and out of him, hoping to get him loose enough for him to at least find his g-spot. But with him as tense as he was, he couldn't. Finding his hair with his other hand, he grabbed as many locks as he could and tilted the boy's head farther to the side, exposing more flesh to the mercy of his watery mouth. He would make this pleasureful for him, no matter what it took. Leaning down, he let his teeth nibbled at his ear's lobe, tongue tracing the folds of his ear, his lips sucking at its base. He tortured his ear while his hand began to caress his hair, massage his scalp, and his finger pushing into him.  
  
Jou gasped, a low moan rolling off his lips as he tilted his head more, then moved his arms so that he was holding tightly to Seto's upper body. He rolled them slightly so that he was on the bottom, a more comfortable position. He was still horribly tense, but he was trying his hardest to relax to Seto's touches.  
  
Believing he was relaxed enough, and also because he was a bit impatient, he added a second finger, moving it in time with the other. He knew that Jou would be in pain with this, but he was searching. He angled this way and that, trying to find where the most pleasured spot in his body would be. It was easy. Everyone's was different, but at least with his middle finger, he could push into him deeper, search him, and stretch him wider a bit quicker... If only Jou would relax.  
  
Jou whimpered as his body tensed even further, clamping down on Seto's fingers. A low cry of pain escaped him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, allowing a tear to slide down his pale cheek. 'R-relax... R-relax...' He repeated in his head, whimpering pitifully.  
  
Seto kissed the tear away, raining kisses over his face, mouth and neck, whispering in his ears. "Shh... It's alright... I'm not him... Please relax.... I don't want to hurt you..." They were barely above a whisper, but he made them loud enough for the blonde to hear.  
  
After a moment, Jou opened his eyes, then paused. If he looked at Seto while he relaxed, it worked out okay. He not only knew, but SAW that it was not his father. Something about that reassurance made him feel that it would be alright, and despite the pain and the still-evident fear, he calmed down slightly. The more he was aware that it was Seto, the less it seemed to hurt.  
  
Seto looked back into his eyes, holding his gaze as he felt him open up a bit more, enough for him to fit a third finger in. 'That's it!' he thought to the boy, though he doubted he could hear him. 'Open up, just for me... It's me!' He tried to take away Jou's pain by distracting him, keeping him busy with his eyes and mouth, kissing his nose and lips, fingers continuously working to find a place that would make Jou scream out.  
  
Jou moaned lightly from the slight twinge of pain, though as he stared into Seto's eyes, he did not tense again. His body wanted to reject the intrusion, but he continuously reminded himself that he wanted to be one with Seto, to be with him forever, and that this was the only way. He wasn't prepared for Seto's fingers to brush something inside him that made his body arch and his voice work on its own. He cried out, throwing his head back slightly. With wide eyes, he stared up at Seto, a shaky question on his lips. "Wh-what was...?"  
  
The vampire smirked at Jou's reaction, pausing in his strokes. Finally.... "What?" he asked, his voice low and thick with passion. "You mean this?" With an emphasis on "this", he plunged into the spot that had Jou quivering, his memory quite accurate.  
  
Jou cried out again, only this time louder as he arched again, a tremble of pleasure jolting him. His legs were shaking, and his eyes were closed halfway. He couldn't make a verbal answer, but he did manage a nod as he drew shaky breaths.  
  
The smirk widened. He didn't say anything either, and he continue to push his three fingers into him, hitting that same spot over and over again. He was sure that now, Jou would be pretty loose because of his passionate cries, but Seto just wanted to tease for a bit longer....  
  
Jou continued to moan and cry out at his ministrations, bending his legs at the knees, so that the sides of his legs brushed Seto's hips. His hands fell away from Seto's body, instead gripping at the blankets around him. "Nn...!" He tried speaking, but all that came out was another strangled noise of pleasure.  
  
Finally having pity on the blonde, he removed his slippery finger from inside Jou. Not caring if it felt odd, he put that hand on his hip, while he brought Jou in for a deep kiss with the other. Now, the only thing to do was to go in, for both body and blood... and whatever happened, he would be held accountable... For some random moment, just for a fleeting moment, before it turned back to disappear into his muddle mind, he wondered if this was what his sire had gone through, just to turn him... Of course, his sire was a crazed blonde with Egypt's past burned into his back, and was a fellow thief with Bakura, but he had no idea where he was now....  
  
But this wasn't him! This was Jou! Jou is the only thing that should be on his mind. And it was only for a second, and nanosecond compared to how long he'd lived, that he wondered, pondered, on where others like himself might be, creating havoc, or turning people left and right into vampires....  
  
Pushing his tongue inside Jou's hot, wet mouth, he settle in between Jou's milky thighs, his tip brushing the boy's tight ring of flesh that lead into sweet, tight bliss. He made sure to open his eyes, trying to keep contact with Jou as he kissed away all of his moans and grunts. A question was in his eyes, something he couldn't voice because his mouth was a bit too busy. "Ready?"  
  
Jou shivered at the sensations, his body trembling forcefully with anticipation. He gave in to the kiss with lidded eyes, before dazedly looking up at the vampire. His mind registered what was about to happen, and shockingly, he felt no fear, no impending pain, and no regret. He took a deep breath, then nodded, running one smooth hand up Seto's muscled and slightly sweaty arm. He stopped at the muscle of the upper arm, where he stroked the skin lightly.  
  
"Make me yours..." He whispered huskily, voice steady. "And be mine."  
  
Nodding, he fulfilled the boy's pleas and, in one swift motion, he moved forward, slowly embedding himself into Jou's warmth. He nearly cried out as pleasure flowed over him, being wrapped around with Jou's tightness. Ra, he felt like plunging into him, ravenously pounding into him, then chew and suck out his blood in an animalistic sort of sense. But he quelled those urges, the ones the vampiric part of him so desperately wanted... He pushed in until he was buried to the hilt, letting Jou's voice wash over him in delicious revelry.  
  
Jou cried out sharply, arching his body. His inner walls immediately clamped down on Seto's hard length, surrounding him with heat and wet muscle. Jou was sent into a shock-like state, having never before known that being taken could feel so right, so completing and satisfying. His legs found their way around Seto's waist, pulling him closer as his fingers dug into the sheets of the bed, as well as Seto's arm. His eyes squeezed shut, a reflexive tear sliding down his cheek, though he felt little to no pain.  
  
As Jou closed his eyes, Seto let his head bend down to his neck, nuzzling it as he started to move, slowly backing out until his was almost out, then slamming back into that plush, awaiting orifice. The urge to bite Jou now was overwhelming, and he could control his mouth as he clamped down at the juncture, fangs piercing the skin, and hot, warm crimson fluid flooding into his mouth. He savored its sweet taste, mixed contradictingly with a coppery dash to it. His mind was mostly on the blood, but that didn't mean he was ignoring Jou's body. Absentmindedly finding a good rhythm right away, he sucked in time with his pumping, slow and steadily getting faster....  
  
Jou moaned all the while, wrapping his arms tightly around Seto's upper body. He began to rock back against him, making each thrust more forceful. Every other thrust, Seto would hit that spot inside him that sent the stars spiraling through his vision, and he would cry out louder than before, digging his nails into Seto's sweaty back. His neck also tilted to give Seto better access, blood rushing to the wound from not only his movements, but his excitement as well.  
  
Seto sucked harder at the reddening flesh, the blood beginning to slow its flow. Hands traveling to the boy's hips, he bit his own tongue, sealing the wounds on the next. Oh, but he was far from finished. As his fangs withdrew from the now sealed wounds, he kissed his way to the other side of the pulsing neck. Without hesitation, he tore into the flesh, the blood's rush into his mouth giving him a utopia feeling, sating still his hunger. His hips jolted against Jou's, creating wonderful friction that temporarily relieved the fiery tension they held. Despite his attempts to hold back on some of his desires, he could not help but slam into the beautiful body beneath him, blood escaping the hold of his lips and dripping down the pale shoulder and onto the bed's white sheet.  
  
Moaning and thrusting back, Jou began to tiredly plea for more, his body tightening with every thrust, only to stretch again when Seto thrust back in. He felt so whole, so utterly complete as Seto's engorged length filled him, penetrating his deepest caverns. He was only numbly aware when Seto switched sides on his neck, and when he did fully realize it, he could have cared less. All he knew was that Seto had claimed him, was still claiming him, and nothing had ever felt better in his entire life.  
  
He could feel himself getting close, now, the constant friction taking it's toll on him as he pounded into Jou's willing and pliant body. He could also tell that Jou was beginning to feel weak from the loss of blood. Good, everything was going smoothly. Hands guiding Jou's hips onto his, he attempted to clean the trail of blood off his shoulder, but he only succeeded in making a bigger mess, blood smearing over his shoulder and neck. Oh well... They would take a shower after this...  
  
For no reason Jou could explain, he suddenly felt himself slipping over the edge with need. He was given a burst of unnatural strength, which he used to roll them over, and he sat up, rocking his hips forward to recreate the friction. His slender body continued to move on Seto's, riding him hard and fast as his strength wore off. He lowered his upper body to brush Seto's, hunger in his eyes.  
  
Blood still on and around his lips, he grabbed Jou's hair, pulling him down to lick a trail up his throat, stopping just under his chin as he met Jou's lower body movements of his own. He nipped at his flesh, drawing more blood, but at a bit slower flow. He began to lap up the blood that covered his neck as well, not wanting any of good blood to go to waste. He was mildly surprised that Jou had the strength to turn them around, but he was beginning to like the position very much...  
  
Jou moaned, rocking his lower body forward again, and arching so that his chest touched Seto's, but his neck flit just out of reach. A coy smile found his face, and he leaned down again, kissing Seto hungrily and tasting his own blood on the vampire's lips.  
  
Growling in frustration and impatience, Seto purposely bit his tongue as Jou kissed his lips, then pushed into the succulent mouth, gently urging Jou to take some of the blood that flowed slowly out of the wound's opening. He also put a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him from any possible escape.  
  
Jou couldn't hold back his loud moan as he began to suckle Seto's tongue, but as little to no blood made it to his mouth, he growled, biting down sharply on Seto's lower lip. Blood began to flow into his mouth faster, and he gave a satisfied purr. Almost like a starved animal, he began to suck the blood from the lip, rocking his body harder and faster in need.  
  
Seto cried out as Jou's surprisingly sharp teeth punctured his lip. Not that it hurt... Heck, it turned him on. He had no idea Jou would be this wild thing in bed.  
  
Jou continued to suck away contentedly, his body growing tighter and tighter as he approached his climax. Thoughts swam through his head so fast that he wasn't even aware he was having them.  
  
Jou was slamming hard, now. His length was just about ready to burst, now, from Jou's deep caverns, to the blood flowing from his lip, he could feel each initiation to his climax. He could feel himself growing large with unsent seed, waiting for the right moment to spray past the blonde's tight opening, into the small and sweat-soaked body.  
  
Jou would have thrown his head back and arched more violently, had Seto's hand not been on the back of his neck, holding him in place, but since he couldn't move too much, he simply screamed against Seto's mouth, body tensing as he began to climax, the tense knot in his stomach slowly and forcefully unwinding.  
  
Seto kept screwing him senseless as Jou orgasmed, feeling himself on the verge, ready to pop... The muscles of Jou's buttocks clamping down on him, hard and roughly, was all that he really needed before he started pouring a white river into his love. He didn't match his lover's scream, but he had one of his own, and for him, it was pretty high.  
  
Several moments later, Jou went lax on top of Seto's body, too weak from his release and the blood loss. He could feel warm liquid entering his body, as well as some splattered against their abdomens. But he was simply too tired to do or say anything about it, so he rested his head against Seto's shoulder, moaning softly.  
  
*****Lemon's over! La la la... Oh, and all you kids: ...You read it, didn't you? -_-*****  
  
Seto, however, could not simply lie around. It wouldn't be too long until Jou's body started feeling the strain of his body dieing, becoming decayed and nothing but a contradiction, walking living corpse, burned by the sun's heat, and paled my the moon's cold glow. But he would be there for him. He said he would, so he had to.  
  
Jou shivered, nuzzling Seto's shoulder as he basked in the afterglow. He knew he would begin to change soon, and all he wanted was for Seto to hold him, to be with him, until and throughout the process.  
  
Sighing, the vampire thought about what was to happen, how Jou might go on through the change, what he might think at the instant of a very brief death, only to be brought back to a limited second life. Although immortal age-wise, time unending, there were still ways to kill his kin. And then there are ways that people think up in legends that are completely obscured! Daylight, yes, was too hot for their bodies to handle, the same with fire. He had first found that out when his little brother was burned alive, and when he began his whole "What the hell is wrong with me" investigation. Stakes didn't not work, for his heart, though it still beat, was not alive with his own blood. To actually kill a vampire's heart, you needed to burn all the other heart the vampire drank from, including a fellow creature like himself. Crosses never burned. He actually wore one from time to time, in remembrance of his brother... He loved the smell of garlic, and holy water felt just like regular water to him....  
  
His hands absentmindedly rubbed over Jou's backside as he thought, hoping for Jou to feel one more touch when he was alive, his own touch, the last touch he'd be able to feel.. Or maybe one more glimpse of the day before the sun set into forever night?  
  
Jou's eyes opened, and he looked up at Seto, his body drained and weak. He moved, with what little strength he had, to lie beside the vampire, covering them with the blanket. His eyes filled with tears, and a small smile touched his blood-tinted lips. "So this is it..." He murmured weakly. "No more wakin' up with the sun... No more livin' in the world of day..."  
  
For some reason, he began to feel a slight regret. It had nothing to do with Seto, or with being together forever, but more like the weight of his decision finally decided to make itself known, plaguing his mind. He would never again sit on the beach with his friends on a hot summer day, letting the sun's warm kisses cover his body. He would never again know what it felt like to go to school with kids his age during the day, falling asleep in class and being nagged by teachers. He could never go back, never turn around, and now that he had made that decision, he felt fear. The finality was all too evident, reminding him that there was no going back. He had made his choice, and there was no such thing as a second chance in this case.  
  
He could already feel his body weakening further, his mind slowing in thought. His hand, which had been resting on Seto's chest, trembled lightly.  
  
Seto grasp the trembling hand in his own cold one, squeezing it as he saw realization dawn on Jou's pained face. Ra, what had he done? He had just destroyed the life of the person he cared most for. He backed away slightly, yet he still held the hand. Jou never really thought about this, did he? He just wanted to be with me forever, so irrational was the moment, he actually believed him. Not turning back, he watched as Jou trembled in pain, almost making him tremble as well, just from the sight of it. He couldn't do a thing as he watch the blonde undergo the change....  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere, on the couch specifically, in the living room, a tri-colored haired pharaoh and a white-haired thief looked up at the room of the current happenings, sensing something... change.  
  
*****  
  
Sky: Mwaaaahaha! R/R! Or you'll never know what happens next! ::is hit by a cross-town bus:: DAGNABIT! 


End file.
